Complex
by Kuroiikawa
Summary: Link and Dark have sister complexes. Aryll loves her brothers, but is fed up with them. So Zelda tries to help. Aryll intends to go on a date soon and Link and Dark are about to raise hell. Chaos ensues. Sheik/Aryll Dark/Midna and Shameless Link/Zelda Fluff. And a love triangle here and there. High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I decided to write a fic about Legend of Zelda simply because I started getting into it again. While it was supposed to be a one-shot, I hit 12,000 words and decided that it would be better to make it a chapter story. Comments and corrections would be well appreciated. Just favoriting this would be nice too.**

**Also, the summary really isn't that accurate. There's actually a whole load of Zelink fluff here cuz I'm shameless. It focuses on Dark and Link's sister complex, but there's a lot of other stuff.**

**In any case, just read the story.**

* * *

It all started the summer after their junior year. Link and Zelda had been dating for a while before they had their real fight. It wasn't a big fight and certainly not one breaking up over. It's just that Zelda was fed up with Link taking money from her wallet.

"Seriously Link? You took ten rupees this time! I already said that you can't take money from my purse!" said Zelda looking quite peeved at her boyfriend. Link grinned sheepishly as they walked to his car.

"Sorry Zel. It's just that Sheik and I were kinda hungry, but both of us left our wallets at home today. I was going to ask you for the money, but you were at tennis practice. So I grabbed some money from your purse." he said, opening the car door for Zelda. She stared at him before getting in.

"Link. My purse was in the girl's locker room."

"... Nobody saw me walk in there, if that's what you're wondering." muttered Link, getting into the driver's seat.

"That's not the point. First off, never take money from my purse. Second, whether anyone sees you or not is out of the question. Never go into the girl's locker room again. Third, never take money from my purse." ordered Zelda as Link pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Okay okay. No need to restate the point twice."

"Apparently I have to. I already told you not to plenty of times, but you never listen." said Zelda, crossing her arms and looking out the window. They were both silent on the ride back to the apartment they shared. Zelda and Link had known each other since they were in grade school. Their families had met at a school meeting and had taken a liking to the other immediately. Soon, Zelda and Link became inseparable. No one was surprised when they had started dating. What surprised everyone was how long it took for them to get together. Or how Midna liked to put it, "Why Zelda didn't jump Link's half-naked body every time he came out of her shower.".

When the second semester of their freshman year ended, Zelda's family decided to go on an "extended vacation" after they had miraculously won the lottery twice in one month. Instead of bringing Zelda with them, they opted to send her to an expensive boarding school. Link, eager to follow Zelda, easily made it in with a scholarship thanks to his stellar grades. But rather than spend an extra five thousand rupees to live in a cramped dorm, they just bought an apartment close to the school, which oddly enough had no rules against students living with each other off campus. In any case, they were so accustomed to the other's presence that they had no qualms about living together when the opportunity presented itself.

"Do you have your key?" asked Link, as they walked to their apartment door.

"Uh…" Zelda searched frantically through her bag for a few seconds. "Oh no, I must've left it somewhere at school…" She stopped as she heard a familiar jingle of keys. Zelda looked up to see Link holding the keys to the apartment.

"You would not believe what you can find on the floor of locker rooms." said Link smugly. Zelda just snatched the keys and quickly unlocked the front door. "I swear Zel, if you lose your keys one more time-"

"Shut up Link. If _you_ take money from my purse one more time, I think I'll send you to live with Dark for a week." Zelda threatened. His jaw dropped.

"W-What? You can't do that to me!" stuttered Link. Zelda liked to threaten Link by mentioning Link's twin who opted to live in the school dorms in order to be closer to "all those lovely girls who are desperate for my affection and touch" as he normally put it. Dark regularly framed Link for his misdeeds and Link always had a hell of a time trying to clear his name. Zelda smirked.

"Oh really? Who's the one paying for all of the bills because someone doesn't want to spend all his 'precious income' on some 'bloody bills'?"

"Fine… But next time you lose your keys or something that we mutually share, I get to come up with a punishment." muttered Link.

"Same to you." retorted Zelda. And they left it at that.

For the rest of the school year, they carefully prevented themselves from slipping up. Zelda resorted to keeping her key as a sort of necklace. She turned the wider part into a Triforce symbol and strung a chain through it and kept it on her neck at all times. Link had a slightly more annoying approach in order to stop his problem. Rather than take money from Zelda, he decided that it was safer to take money from Dark and Sheik, seeing how often they mooched off of him.

Once school let out for the summer, Link, Dark, and Zelda went back to visit their respective families. They returned to the school campus two weeks before school started. Within a day, one of them made ended up making a mistake.

"Link? What are you doing?" asked Zelda.

"Hmm? I'm just getting some… money." said Link slowly, realizing what he did. "Shit. I just screwed myself didn't I?"

"Yes!" crowed Zelda, standing up and drawing the attention of all the people in the restaurant where they were eating. "I win!" Link sulked for the rest of lunch while Zelda happily ate his portion of food. But by the time they were arrived back at the apartment, Link's smug smile had reappeared on his face.

"… Why are you smiling like that Link?" asked Zelda, eyeing him curiously.

"Oh no reason. I'm just feeling kinda lucky." said Link with a smirk.

"Really? Because your face reminds me of Dark's whenever he stares at Midna's ass." said Zelda, turning toward their front door. "Besides, how can you feel lucky when I just won the…" her voice trailed off as her hands froze where the key was supposed to be. She spun around to see Link holding her keys. "Son of a-"

"So much for you winning." said Link, unlocking the door and ushering a pouting Zelda inside. "I couldn't believe my luck when I saw the chain break."

"I still win. You messed up first." said Zelda. Link's face fell.

"B-But you messed up too!"

"Don't care. You messed up first. I'm not going to let you come up with some punishment for me to suit your sick fantasies."

"I would not!" protested Link, any worries about the bet gone within a second. "I would do something meaningful and beneficial, like make you start wearing a maid outfit here at home." He grabbed his laptop and sitting down on the couch. He turned it on and looked at Zelda, who had an annoyed look on her face. "What?"

"You and your sick fantasies." muttered Zelda. Link just laughed and looked at his computer. Zelda went into her room and changed quickly. She walked back into the living room and looked at her boyfriend typing away on his computer. She smiled as Link continued working diligently on his computer. "I forgot to tell you, but I really missed you." said Zelda. Link didn't respond, but his cheeks visibly reddened. Zelda opened her mouth to tease him, but then the doorbell rang.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Link got up quickly to answer the door. When he opened it, he was tackled by his little sister.

"Link! I missed you!" said Aryll, pulling away.

"... I saw you three hours ago when I dropped you off at your dorm."

"Yeah, but you left after that." pouted Aryll.

"Whatever. So why are you here?"

"I came to get my games that you've been keeping for me."

"Oh right. Sorry about not bringing them earlier."

"Hmph. I knew you'd forget anyways." huffed Aryll. Link smiled and patted her head. Then he noticed someone standing at the door.

"Hey. How are you Link?" said Sheik with a smile. Link smiled back and was about to greet his best friend before he realized something and his jaw dropped. He looked at Aryll.

"Did Sheik drive you here?"

"Well, yes." Suddenly Link's mind was racing with possible scenarios. Sheik finding Aryll the moment he left her. Sheik grabbing Aryll by the wrist and forcing her into a room. Sheik locking the door to the room. Link began to panic."But he offered and he was a real gentleman to me. And he didn't do a thing-" She started before she was cut off by Link rushing past her. Within a second, Sheik was on the ground and Link was shaking him by his collar.

"You bastard. If you did anything to my little sister, I'm going to gut you like the filthy pig you are." said Link through clenched teeth.

"I didn't do anything! I swear on the goddesses that I just drove her over here." Zelda, who had just been watching up until now, stepped in and pulled Link off of Sheik and sighed.

"Link, I'm sure my cousin didn't do a thing to your little sister. So just let it go." Link just grunted and walked toward his sister. Sheik groaned and got up.

"Like I said, I didn't do a thing to Aryll. She doesn't have a car like you or Dark, so I offered to drive her here. She said you had her stuff." explain Sheik while massaging his neck. He began to walk away. "Well, I guess I'll be going."

"Wait!" Aryll dashed forward and grabbed Sheik's hand. "You can't just leave! You haven't seen Zelda since you got back right? You should come in!" Link opened his mouth to protest, but Zelda kicked his shin. Link yelped and looked at her.

"What was that for?" Zelda ignored him and dragged Link back inside.

"Come inside Sheik. I'll get you some coffee." Sheik looked at Link glaring at him from inside the apartment then at Aryll's puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"I suppose I could stay for a while." said Sheik, walking into the apartment.

* * *

After getting her PS3 and video games from Link, Aryll insisted on playing something with Sheik and Link on her older brother's Xbox 360. Zelda joined in after a little while and they eventually got hungry. Zelda ordered pizza while Link and Sheik argued over who was better at video games. Things escalated when Link shoved Sheik and his hand touched Aryll's chest. Within a couple seconds, Link had disappeared. He reappeared from the kitchen with a knife in both hands and began chasing Sheik around the room. Chaos ensued when Sheik bumped into Zelda, who was holding a piece of pizza, and the pizza fell on Aryll's new dress. Link dropped the knives and both he and Sheik rushed towards Aryll in order to help her. Both off them ended up hitting their heads together and falling backwards. In the end, Zelda confiscated all the knives and helped wash out the stain on the dress.

"Seriously, you guys are so immature! What have I told you about running around inside?" reprimanded Zelda, looking at her boyfriend and cousin sitting across from each other at the table. Aryll stood next to Zelda, drinking coffee.

"He was chasing me with knives! What was I supposed to do?"

"Sit there and die like the good-for-nothing bastard you are! You touched Aryll inappropriately!" said Link, seething.

"That's only because you shoved me!" he turned toward Aryll. "I'm very sorry I touched you like that. It wasn't my fault."

"It's fine. It was this idiot's fault." said Aryll, patting Link's head. She looked down at him. "You don't need to be so over-protective. I'm a big girl now!"

"Hmph. Don't get cocky. You're just a freshman in high school. That doesn't mean a thing to me." muttered Link. "To predators like him, you're just another target- ack!" He was cut short by Zelda hitting his head.

"I would think that since you two are best friends, you would also be a predator. If that were true, that means if you're cheating on me. And if you're cheating on me, then..." Zelda picked up a knife. "You know what that means right?" Link visibly cowered in his chair. Sheik looked a little fidgety.

"Um... Zel? I think you should put that knife down." said Sheik cautiously. Zelda looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because you're scaring us." said Sheik. Zelda sighed.

"It's a joke. Don't take it seriously." The three of them exhaled. "Anyways," continued Zelda, dropping the knife and looking at Link. "You should listen to Aryll, Link. You're way too over-protective."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." said Link, raising his hands in defense. _For today at least. _thought Link. _An angry Zelda is a dangerous Zelda._ _Though she is kinda cute right now._

"Whatever." sighed Zelda. "I'll just make this your punishment. Until school starts, you are not allowed to assault Sheik for whatever he does to your sister." Link looked at her in surprise. "Furthermore, if you try to stalk them or do anything weird, then you have to pay me twenty rupees."

"B-But what if he does something to her?!"

"He's not going to do anything bad to her. Right, Sheik?" Sheik nodded his head furiously. "See? He's a good boy."

"But then why do I have to pay you money?"

"Because you always take my money!" Link was taken aback. He opened his mouth to give a retort, but a glare from Zelda stopped him. He slouched in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Fine." muttered Link. Aryll and Sheik looked at Link.

"Um… Link, could you explain what's going on?" asked his little sister.

"... Zelda and I had a deal where basically if I took money from her purse or if she lost her keys again, we would be subject to a punishment devised by the other. Unfortunately, I ended up taking money from her, so she gets to decide a punishment for me."

"And she just saved me and Sheik from being stalked by you." Aryll turned toward Zelda. "I guess I should thank you."

"Nah. It's fine. I really should keep him on a leash every now and then." Zelda's phone started ringing at that moment. She walked over to her purse and answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Auntie Impa. Sheik? Yeah, he's right here." She looked at Sheik expectantly. He sighed and got up to take the phone from his cousin.

"Yeah mom? Oh yeah, I think I left my phone in my car. Sorry about that." he paused for second. "I went to Linkies to drop off Aryll." Aryll giggled while Link scowled at Sheik's pet name for him. "Okay, fine. If that's all, then I should be good. Bye." He hung up and gave the cell phone back to Zelda.

"What was that about?" asked Aryll.

"Hmm? Mom wanted me to remind me that it's Tetra's birthday next week. She'll be coming to visit me that day." said Sheik, referring to his little sister. Link's pointed ears perked up.

"How old will she be?"

"Eleven. Why?" Link shrugged.

"Just curious." He got up and looked at looked at the clock. "It's nearly ten. Shouldn't you be getting back to your dorm?" said Link looking at Aryll.

"Oh shoot you're right!" Aryll grabbed the bag with her stuff and her purse. "Sheik, can you drive me back to the campus?"

"Sure." said Sheik, getting up and opening the door for Aryll. When Link opened his mouth to protest, Zelda covered it.

"Well you two better get going. Drive safely." said Zelda. Link said something, but it was muffled by Zelda's hand. Aryll nodded and grabbed Sheik's hand. She ran out of the apartment practically dragging Sheik away. Zelda let go of Link and stepped back, wiping her sweaty palm on her pants.

"You should calm down Link."

"I will if Sheik doesn't do anything to piss me off." said Link before hearing Sheik's voice from the still-open door.

"Hey Aryll, you want to get lunch tomorrow?" asked Sheik as they walked toward his car.

Link's hand moved toward his knives.

* * *

Later that night, after Zelda finished cleaning up after her boyfriend and cousin (Aryll was relatively clean), she took a shower and got ready for bed. Link, on the other hand had already turned in and gone to sleep. Zelda peeked inside his room. When they had started living together, she had asked Link if he wanted to share beds. He declined saying, "If we shared beds, then I don't know how I'm going to be able to stop myself from ravishing you." Link had said it in a joking manner since they weren't dating when they first moved in with each other. Still, the comment had elicited a blush from her anyways. Zelda walked closer to Link's sleeping form. His face looked peaceful and free from the smirk it usually wore.

"You're so much cuter when you aren't sarcastic." murmured Zelda. She leaned and kissed him on the cheek, then walked through the bathroom they shared and into her room. She got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Well? How was it? Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Follow it at the very least. I've got the next 8,000 or so words down and I plan to update it next week. Maybe in a couple days if I'm in a good mood. In any case, I haven't edited this, so I might have some errors here and there. Please tell me if there's something wrong.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Remember to have fun and take it easy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And I'm back. I don't know why I'm updating so early, but here it is! Once again, if there's anything wrong or anything, drop me a review and I'll edit it. Actually, it'd be nice if people would just review and tell me what you think. But enough begging. Read the story!**

* * *

Zelda awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Yawning, she sat up and stretched. She brushed her teeth and changed before walking into the kitchen where a shirtless Link was frying bacon at the stove. Her gaze lingered on Link's toned body, in all its gloriousness bathed in the golden morning sunlight that shone through the window.

"Like what you see?" said Link with his trademark smirk. Zelda snapped out of her daze and looked at him. She turned around and sat down at the table, back to Link.

"Just go back to making breakfast." she replied, pretending to be interested in a magazine she picked up. She very rarely told her boyfriend how much she liked his body. Her compliments always ended up inflating his ego.

"Speaking of food," said Link, placing a plate of food in front of her. "I think we should go shopping later. We're almost out of rice and the fridge is pretty much empty of anything edible. I just used up the last of the eggs making this for us." Link sat down across from Zelda, who had dug into her food.

"Mmm." Zelda looked up from her food at Link's chuckle. "What?" said Zelda through a mouthful of food. He simply shook his head and began to eat. She swallowed and asked again. "Seriously Link. What is it?"

"Nothing. Just admiring how you turn into a pig when you start eating my food." Zelda blushed and set her fork down.

"I don't turn into a pig!" Link simply smirked again and pointed at her plate with his fork.

"You literally shoveled half of your plate's contents into your mouth in the past thirty seconds. Pig enough for you dear?" Link resumed eating while Zelda looked at her plate in surprise. She had indeed eaten a large amount of food in a very short amount of time. "It's amazing, really. I mean, sweet and mild-mannered Zelda turns into a ravenous beast at the sight and smell of my food. Although I can say I'm quite flattered."

"Ravenous beast? I do not in the least resemble a ravenous beast. Besides, aren't you the one who turns into a wolf at the very mention of meat?"

"I do not!"

"We're having steak tonight." Link's ears perked up like a dog and he looked at her with glee. Zelda marveled at how fast he changed from sarcastic and smart-aleck Link to the cute Link that she always wanted to snuggle with. If Link had a tail, it would surely be wagging like crazy.

"Really?" Zelda sighed at the naivety of her boyfriend. He stared at her hopefully for a few seconds until it clicked. "Wait a sec…"

"Never mind. You're more like a little puppy." She stared at Link pouting while eating and sighed. "If you promise to buy the steak, I'll marinate it for you to grill tomorrow. But!" she said, stopping Link from jumping out of his seat in joy. "You must go shopping with me first." Link's head cocked to the side, again making him seem like an adorable puppy that Zelda wanted to cuddle with. _Stop it Zelda._ she thought to herself._ Do not melt. You are the cool and composed one. He is the childish and sarcastic one. Do not think about cuddling with him right now. Or running your hands through his hair. Or touching that six-pack that he acts like he doesn't have. Oh Nayru save me._

"I thought we were already going shopping though." said Link, breaking Zelda's train of thought. She took a second to regain her composure before replying.

"We're going shopping for clothes. There's a back-to-school sale at the mall and I don't want to miss it." clarified Zelda, hoping that her red cheeks did not betray her thoughts. Link, on the other hand, paled. He imagined himself standing with thousands of clothes being piled onto him. Clothe shopping was one of the few times Link did not want to be with his girlfriend. Hours of being forced to comment and rate various articles of female clothing was a living hell. Before he could protest, she stopped him. "Remember the steak." Link stayed silent, weighing his choices. Zelda got up and placed her empty plate in the sink.

"I'll go shopping with you, but we're not taking longer than two hours at the mall." said Link, doing the same.

"Fine by me. Now put some clothes on. I don't want some random girls jumping you while I'm in the changing room."

* * *

Six hours and hundreds of outfits later, Link was in an understandably bad mood. Zelda had pranced and frolicked from store to store (At least that's what it looked like in his opinion.) while he was stuck carrying her purchases. It was absolutely detestable, but he couldn't bring it upon himself to voice his thoughts because Zelda had looked so happy whenever he was going to say something about leaving. He simply took out his anger by glaring at the people who walked by or whoever happened to look at him. His frustration reached its peak when Zelda walked into a lingerie store. The burning shame was still evident on his cheeks and ears as he walked out of the store behind his humming girlfriend.

"Okay Link, last store." said Zelda in a sing-song voice. "Then we can go home to drop off my stuff and go to the store later." Link inwardly groaned as she said this. _That's what she said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that._ Zelda began to look through the racks of clothing as he searched for a place to sit. He was stopped by a simultaneous squeal from his girlfriend and someone else.

"Middie! You're here too?" said Zelda with a laugh.

"Of course. How could I pass up the all the delicious deals this mall has?" said Midna. She looked behind Zelda to see a grumpy Link. "I see you brought your own little shopping cart."

"Oh he's better than a shopping cart. Shopping carts don't tell you how you look." Link rolled his eyes. He had long since exhausted his vocabulary on describing the clothing his girlfriend had asked him about.

"Oh aren't you lucky. Dark doesn't ever say anything. He just stands there and mopes about." said Midna pointing to Link's twin that was struggling with the dozens of bags on either arm. Both of them did a double-take at seeing each other. Neither of them said anything to the other for several minutes as their partners talked and picked out other clothes. Finally, Dark resorted to a simple, "Hey." and looked away.

"Did you get dragged into this too?" asked Link.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Three hours. You?"

"Six." He winced as Dark gave a hoarse laugh.

"Six? Man, you're whipped."

"I don't want to hear that from you. Why'd you do this anyways? You said you'd never be caught letting a woman pull you into something like this." said Link. Dark scowled and glared at Midna. She caught his gaze with a smile and a wave of her hand. She mockingly made some obscure gestures to Dark that only he could understand. Link watched with some amusement as Dark flipped her off. "Let me guess: Blackmail?"

"Tch." Both of them continued watching the girls from a distance in silence. Despite being twins, Link and Dark had never really connected with each other. Growing up, Dark had his friends and Link had his. They did have things in common; their facial structures and overall appearance were similar to say the least. However, no one could ever get them mixed up. Link had a golden blonde hair, startling blue eyes, and fair skin. Dark, on the other hand, was aptly named. He was often described as Link's darker persona, with long silver hair, eyes that resembled blood, and pale skin. And although they vehemently denied it whenever it came up, they were actually extremely similar personality-wise. Both of them were womanizers, though Link stopped being so flirty when he started dating Zelda. Both of them were sarcastic, albeit Dark being a little bit more so than Link. Both of them had a severe sister complex over Aryll. And both of them had a smirk that, as Dark puts it, "drives the girls wild and straight into my arms". Both of them had a love/hate relationship that was often seen during school. They would argue with each other one second and then go back to seeming indifference. The main peeve they had with one another was seen during meals. Wars over food occurred daily back when Link and Dark still lived in the same house. It wasn't uncommon for them to get into fist fights over who had the larger lunch at school.

"Why are you here?" asked Dark, breaking the silence. The sudden questions startled Link from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked 'why are you here?'."

"Oh. Zelda dragged me along. She promised me steak." Link felt a hand come down on his shoulder and turned toward Dark, who gave him a thumbs-up.

"You should invite me."

"…No." Before Dark could protest, Zelda and Midna came up to them with bags filled with more clothes.

"Alright boys. We're done. Who's up for dinner?" asked Midna, handing all the bags to Dark. Zelda did the same to Link, who grunted as he felt the load on his arms get heavier.

"Actually, Link and I have to go grocery shopping after we drop off this stuff at our place." said Zelda.

"Oh. Well how about we drop this stuff at my dorm and I'll get Dark to get buy some take-out Chinese food for all of us. We'll meet back at your place in an hour and a half?"

"An hour and a half? That's not eno-" Zelda was stopped by Link covering her mouth with his hand.

"What she means to say is that we'll be delighted to have you guys over. Even more so since Dark is buying." Link ignored the glare from his twin as he dragged Zelda away from the store. "Anyways, gotta go now. Bye." Link kept his hand over her mouth all the way to his car. Zelda kicked him in the shins when he finally let go of her. "Look Zelda, it does not take that much time to shop for food. I think we have enough time to-"

"That's not why I kicked you!" interrupted Zelda, pointing at her bags. "You were wrinkling my clothes!"

"…Oh." Zelda sighed and got in the car.

"Just put the bags in the damn car and start driving."

* * *

Zelda and Link walked toward their apartment with bags in each hand. Although they really liked the view their apartment gave them, taking bags to and from was always a hassle, considering how the elevator was broken. As they turned the corner, they saw Midna and Dark waiting there with food. Link gave Zelda a dirty look as Midna opened their door with a key after greeting them. She put some of her stuff down and searched her bag for her key. She sheepishly shrugged her shoulders and quickly walked inside with a scowling Link following close behind.

"Midna, could you please tell us where you got that key?" asked Link politely as he and Zelda put away their groceries.

"This key?" said Midna holding up the one in her hand. "Zellie dropped it at the store. I decided to be nice and bring it to you." She handed it to Zelda and turned to Dark. "Hurry it up with the food. I'm hungry."

"Yeah yeah. It would go faster if you helped you know." grumbled Dark.

"Why should I work when you can do my share for me?" Dark flipped her off, eliciting a smack on the arm from Midna. As the two of them began to fight, Link gave Zelda a glare.

"I don't suppose you have an excuse this time?"

"Sorry Link. I was kinda distracted today and-"

"Oh forget it. I don't even care anymore." muttered Link. He started to turn before being stopped by Zelda.

"No seriously Link. I'm really sorry. I just… always mess up and forget stuff." Link looked at her crestfallen face and couldn't find it in himself to stay peeved at her. He just sighed and ruffled her hair.

"I know. Who do you think sneaks out of school to get your homework when you leave it at home?" said Link with a smile. Zelda blushed as she thought about it. It was true how Link pretty much saved the day whenever she forgot something. Zelda seemed quite level-headed on the outside, but Link knew her better and would always remind her right before she would forget something. Whenever he forgot to remind her or didn't get a chance to, Link almost always ended up going to and from school to get binders, schoolbags, purses, and other various things she would leave around.

"S-Sorry." said Zelda again. Link embraced her and sighed.

"It's fine Zel. It's just that… I'm always concerned what would happen to you if I wasn't here. If something were to happen to me and I wasn't here… Well, I'm pretty sure you would end up forgetting everything. And who would be here to get it back for you?" Zelda was glad her face was against Link's chest so that he couldn't see her face turn red. She tried to compose herself and prayed to Nayru that her face wasn't as red as it felt as she pulled away.

"T-Thanks." Link looked down at her face in concern.

"Are you okay? You're face is red." Apparently Nayru wasn't taking prayers at the moment, because her face was about the same hue as a tomato. Zelda quickly turned around and rubbed her cheeks.

"It's because I'm hungry. Let's eat." Before Link could point out that hunger probably had nothing to do with the color of her face, they were startled by a thump from another room. Both of them peeked into the guest room and saw Dark furiously kissing Midna against a wall. Somehow they had gone from fighting to making out in the past couple of minutes. Zelda gave a squeal-like sound as Link cleared his throat and both Dark and Midna froze at the sound.

"… Are you sure you guys aren't dating? Because you guys look more and more the couple every day." asked Zelda slyly.

"Tch." Dark stalked out of the room, leaving the other three in the guest room. Midna sighed and sat down on the bed.

"If you're asking why, it's because he acts like that." muttered Midna.

"Really? I thought it was because you were 'too free to be tied down by one man'". said Zelda. Link snickered and walked out of the room. Zelda and Midna followed him into the dining room where Dark was already eating.

Half an hour later, the four of them had finished dinner and had resorted to listening to stories of what happened over the summer. Dark dominated the storytelling, telling of his escapades at the lakeside resort he, Link, and Aryll had gone to.

"… and I tipped all of them over the dock and into the water. I think they fell, like, fifty feet." finished Dark with a laugh. Link guffawed and gave Dark a fist-bump while the girls simply rolled their eyes at their childish actions.

"Geez, you guys don't grow up do you? You could've at least handled that with more tactfully." muttered Zelda.

"After what they did? Like hell I was going to let that slide peacefully." defended Dark. Link nodded in agreement.

"It was a teddy bear. It was a freaking teddy bear with a blue bow." said Midna. Dark stopped her by putting a finger on her lips.

"Not just any teddy bear with a blue bow. This teddy bear was a birthday gift _for Aryll_. I was fine with them making fun of me for having a teddy bear, but I wasn't about to let some losers drunk off their asses go and burn it." explained Dark. "So I simply lit one or two of them on fire with their own lighters and pushed them off the dock. No harm done." Dark left it with that simple statement and sipped at his drink.

"I hope you realize that you broke a couple laws." muttered Zelda. Dark dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

"Relax. It was really dark out and I was wearing a hood. None of them saw my face. And even if they did, they were probably too smashed to even realize what was going on."

"Man, I wish I was there." said Link. "Unfortunately, Ilia needed help with her car and other stuff at her house that day, so I had to go help her." Midna's ears perked up at the name of their mutual friend.

"Ilia? I haven't seen her since school let out. How's she doing?" Link shrugged.

"She was fine last time I checked. You can ask her yourself if you want. She'll be moving back into the dorms tomorrow."

"Really?!" asked Midna. Link shot her a dour look.

"I just said so, didn't I?"

"Okay okay, no need to be so bitchy about it Link." said Midna in a huff. She turned to Zelda. "We can have a girls' day out or something once Ilia arrives. Malon said she wanted to go check some of the new shops in town." said Midna, referring to her roommate. Zelda nodded, but didn't really pay attention to what Midna was saying.

"Link, you never told me you went to Ilia's over the summer." said Zelda, tapping her chin. Link cringed. Ilia and Zelda were good friends, but they were rivals when it came to Link. Ilia and Zelda spent a lot of time in the earlier years of high school vying for his attention and affection.

"Uh… I forgot." Zelda began to bombard Link with questions, not even giving him time to answer. Link was beginning to panic when his suddenly phone vibrated. He checked the text Dark had sent him.

_U r lucky tht ur selfless and awesome twin will save u from having to tell your gf that you slept over at another girl's house. And in her room. BTW, I want tht steak tomorrow._

Zelda took a second to breath and Link shot Dark a glare. Dark gave him a thumbs up under the table, where Zelda couldn't see. Before Zelda could go on, she was interrupted by Dark falling from his chair. His head hit an end table and a vase of flowers fell off. Link dove from his chair and caught the porcelain vase, but ended up hitting his head on the end table too.

"Ow…" said the twins simultaneously, rubbing the places where their heads connected with the table. Midna and Zelda rushed to the side of the boys. Zelda went toward Link and helped him up. Link grinned and held out the vase proudly to his girlfriend, who giggled and kissed his cheek. Midna, on the other hand, helped Dark up while stealing his wallet. In the process of taking his wallet, Midna's voluptuous breasts were pressed rather close to Dark's face. He smiled evilly and grabbed one of Midna's boobs, giving it a firm squeeze. She yelped and slapped him. When all Dark did was laugh, Midna slapped him a second time.

"Okay okay! I won't do it again!" said Dark, trying not to laugh at Midna's face. Even though she was a Twili, it was clear that she was blushing and quite profusely at that. Midna made some excuses and made her way into the bathroom. Zelda dragged Dark away from Midna and into another room.

"Dark. We have a rule in this house." she began.

"This is an apartment." interrupted Dark. This earned a smack from Zelda.

"Shut up." Dark gave his brother a look. _WTF? What's with her?_ Link, who was standing by the door, simply shrugged his shoulders. _I just live here._ Zelda smacked Dark again. "Listen to me. One of the rules of this _apartment_ is that in order to engage in any sort of activities that could be considered sexual harassment, you must be dating the other. So basically, move your ass and date her. I want Midna to be my sister-in-law later." Dark raised an eyebrow. _You guys have rule like that?_ Link shrugged again. _I don't know._ Zelda slapped Dark a third time and forced him to look at her. "Look at me."

"O-Okay…" As Zelda began to lecture Dark about his uselessness as a future brother-in-law, Dark shot Link another look. _Help me._ Link thought about it, and then his mouth stretched into a wicked smile. Dark suddenly paled at Link's look. _No steak for you tomorrow_. Before Dark could protest, Link cleared his throat, making Zelda stop shaking Dark.

"Zel, I think it's almost time for Dark and Midna to head back to their dorms."

"B-But I still have to tell Dark why he's the most useless one in your family!"

"I resent that." muttered Dark.

"You can tell him later. Let's not get them demerits before school even starts."

"… Fine." She shoved Dark and a surprised looking Midna, who had just walked out of the bathroom, out the door. "Dark, drive her back and be good." She gave a motherly stern look at him. Dark sighed and put on his trademark smirk and gave Zelda a mock-salute. She closed the door and Dark and Midna started down the stairs in silence. The silence was broken by Dark muttering something.

"What was that?" asked Midna.

"I said I was sorry about earlier." said Dark, looking away. Midna looked at the back of his head and her gaze softened. Dark rarely apologized for anything and she knew how much it hurt his pride to ask for forgiveness from her. So apparently she was worth more than his pride. The thought made her giggle and Dark's head turned to look at her quizzically.

"What are you laughing at?" Midna just smiled and poked his cheek.

"Nothing. C'mon, let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the rest of the stairs. As they approached the car, Midna was in a noticeably better mood. Dark even found himself smiling a little. He unlocked the door for Midna and opened it for her. She patted his cheeks before getting in.

"Aren't you the gentleman."

"Shut up." Dark closed the door and got into the driver's seat. "Oh yeah. Midna?"

"Hmm?"

"I'd like my wallet back."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you think? I know some of the characters seem OOC (and/or bipolar) but hey, it was fun writing them that way. I kinda wanted to make Zelda more Tsundere/Dandere, but it'd get a bit weird if I did that. Link as a little puppy would just be fun. Midna is pretty typical, but I wanted to make Dark a little cooler in here. He's going to be smiling and joking a lot more. If you read KH fanfics, then imagine him like Axel. That's the image I'm going for here.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think and leave suggestions or whatever. I'll get to uploading more later. When I feel like it, of course.**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to have fun and don't forget to take it easy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I said I'd update soon, but I never did. Truth is I've been kinda busy. But that's enough of me bitching.**

**First off, I'd like to thank all my reviewers: **_Banana007, Mrperson01, iranda20, Rose, _**and **_ShadowNinja1011_**. You guys actually took time to review. I'd give you guys money (pfft), but I don't know where you guys live. Oh well.**

**Once again, if there's anything wrong or anything, drop me a review and I'll edit it. Review, favorite, and follow it. It'll make me happy. Also, starting next chapter, I'll start doing requests. If you want to have something happen to any of the characters, just review and tell me what you want. I'll see what I can fit in.**

* * *

Zelda collapsed onto the couch while Link put the dishes in the sink. She grabbed a remote, turned on the television and flipped through some of the channels, uninterested. Link put on some gloves and began to wash the dishes. She stared at the TV, not really watching anything.

"Zelda."

"What?" Zelda rolled over and looked at her boyfriend, who was smiling.

"I love you." said Link. Zelda blushed and smiled back.

"I love you too." she replied. Link went back to washing the dishes and she covered her face with a pillow. Zelda didn't know why, but these little things he did always made her blush. She thought she would stop doing that after they started dating, but that embarrassing red hue would always color her face whenever he flashed that brilliant smile at her in class or whenever he would randomly hug her in the middle of the hallway. She would always get questions from others later asking if she was okay. Apparently the complexion her blush gave her made everyone think she was sick. Well at least she doesn't stutter anymore. Zelda's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I got it." said Link, drying his hands on a towel. He walked towards the door and opened without bothering to check who it was. Ganondorf's huge muscular arms reached out and grabbed Link into a headlock. Zelda jumped up from the couched, alarmed by Link's muffled yell.

"Give me all your valuables or he gets it." growled the gerudo. Zelda nodded and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a canister from the freezer and ran back to Ganondorf.

"Here, take it and let him go." Ganondorf grinned and let Link go, who collapsed on the floor.

"Dude, what the hell? At least let me breathe when you try something like that." said Link, gasping for air. Zelda helped him up and laughed.

"Oh come on, Ganny wasn't that rough with you." said Zelda. Ganondorf laughed and patted Link on the back, which nearly made him fall to the ground again.

"Sorry Link. I didn't mean to hurt you. That's why I used a choke hold instead of a knife this time. Anyways, thanks for getting me this ice cream. The desert doesn't exactly carry a lot of this stuff." Ganondorf lifted the vanilla ice cream container and looked at it hungrily.

"Hey, you can come in if you want." offered Link. Ganondorf shook his head.

"Nah, I've already troubled you enough by asking you to get me ice cream. See you guys later." Ganondorf waved and walked to his apartment, which was conveniently down the hall. Link closed the door and sighed. Zelda walked into their shared bathroom, humming a lullaby. She began to brush her teeth as Link sat down on the couch, rubbing his neck.

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad that Ganny doesn't hate us anymore." said Link. "I think my neck spends more time in a friendly headlock now than it did in an angry headlock back then."

"Be happy." Came Zelda's muffled reply. "At least he doesn't want to throw you out a window."

"Don't remind me." groaned Link as Zelda giggled. Ganondorf had been one of their seniors at school last year. Link had gotten in a fight with him during the first semester and Ganon had pretty much bullied the hell out of him. Eventually, they resolved their dispute and Link and Zelda became friends with the gerudo. Ganondorf was actually pretty nice when he wasn't trying to throw people out windows.

"I guess it's a good thing." said Link. He stretched and yawned. "Anyways, I'm beat. I'm going to bed." He walked over to Zelda, who was typing away on her laptop, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Good night." he whispered into her ear. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later, Zelda heard Link leave the bathroom and go to his bedroom. She waited for ten minutes, then quietly tip-toed into her boyfriend's bedroom, preparing to make some excuse if he was still awake. To her relief, Link was quietly sleeping. Zelda approached him and ruffled his hair. She smiled as he shifted and muttered something in his sleep. Visiting Link after he had gone to bed was a habit she picked up when they had first started living with each other. She had originally only done it once a month, but she did it more often when they had started dating. She slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. _Good thing Midna isn't here. She'd surely say something about how scandalous I've become. Then again, sneaking out of a boy's room during the night isn't exactly normal..._ Zelda turned off her computer, washed up, and went to bed.

* * *

Zelda woke up with a start and fell off her bed with a yelp. She clutched her head, which had bumped into her nightstand. She heard Link knock on the door.

"Hello? Are you okay Zelda? I heard something fall." He opened the door and walked in. "Oh. You were the one that fell."

"Hey, what did I tell you about walking in on me?" said Zelda, throwing her pillow at Link. "I could be changing!"

"Pfft. I've already seen it all. I don't see why you're so worked up over this anyways." said Link, shrugging his shoulders. Zelda got up and pushed him out of the room.

"Just let me change." she closed the door in his face. Link sighed and walked to the kitchen and began reading the newspaper. Moments later, his cell phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID. It was Dark.

"Hello?"

"Dude Link, I just saw Sheik downtown." said an out of breath Dark.

"Yeah so?"

"He was with Aryll. And he just took her into a fancy looking restaurant. Are they on a date? Did you know about this?" Link suddenly stood up, his chair falling on the floor. He recalled everything wrong Sheik had ever done and imagined all the possible things that could happen to his little sister. Something inside of him snapped. Zelda came out of her room just as began his outburst.

"Don't let him get away! Stall them somehow!"

"What? How?"

"I don't care what! Blow up a car or something! I'll be there in a sec."

"Got it. Should I castrate Sheik if he tries anything?"

"Yeah. And don't stop there." Link hung up and reached for his car keys. He was stopped by Zelda as he began to run toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Zelda sternly.

"To save my little sister from the clutches of your repugnant, nefarious, vicious, evil, heinous-"

"Right right, Sheik. And didn't I say not to interfere with them in any way whatsoever?"

"B-But Sheik is going to-"

"I don't care. You are going to sit here and-" She was interrupted by Link's phone ringing again. He quickly answered it.

"Hello? Dark?"

"Link, I forgot my lighter at home and I don't have any way to light these Molotov's. Could you bring me one? Oh shit it's the cops. Hurry up man!" Zelda face-palmed and stopped Link from getting the lighter.

"Clearly talking to isn't going to work." sighed Zelda.

"We can't just let Sheik take Aryll out on a date though!" Zelda's ears perked up.

"What?

"I said, we can't-"

"I know what you said. But Sheik is taking Aryll out on a date?"

"Dark said that he saw Sheik take Aryll to a fancy restaurant." Zelda's eyes widened and she began to squeal.

"He actually took her out? He finally took her out? I thought he didn't have the balls to, but he actually did it!" Link stared at Zelda prancing around the room.

"Umm... what's going on?" Zelda turned and grabbed Link's hand and dragged him into her room.

"Quick undress!" She turned around and began to rummage around in her closet.

"No seriously, we're not going to do this right now. It's too early in the morning. Can we postpone this till tonight?" Zelda turned around and gave him a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" Link sighed as Zelda turned back around.

"Whatever. If you really want it so bad..." He began to unbuckle his belt as Zelda suddenly realized what he was talking about.

"Oh hell no. That's disgusting Link. We're totally not doing that right now." Link frowned.

"But I'm already like this! You're just going to leave me hanging?" Zelda looked behind her to see Link in his boxers.

"I really hope that wasn't a bad pun. And I told you to undress so that we can go undercover." She pulled out a box from the depths of her closet.

"Ah! No we're not going to use that!" Zelda threw the box at him.

"Again, stop it with your sick fantasies. I'm going to change now, so put on the wig and change into something that Sheik won't recognize you in." She pushed him out the door and locked it. Link looked in the box to find a black wig.

"I'm not going to wear this!"

"I don't care what you say!" said Zelda from inside her room. "We're going to spy on Sheik and Aryll's date!"

"We're doing _what_?" Zelda opened the door.

"We're going to spy on Sheik and Aryll's date." Link's jaw dropped. She had completely changed her appearance. Hell, she looked like a guy.

"Wh-What happened? Where'd Zelda go?" said Link. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"You can't even recognize your own girlfriend?"

"B-But... my girlfriend's a girl..." Zelda slapped him.

"Don't you dare go there. I dress like this whenever Malon and I are spying or stalking other people."

"You guys stalk?!"

"Just shut up already! You haven't even changed yet!" Zelda ushered Link into his room.

"How do you change so fast? You spent twenty minutes putting on a pair of pants earlier this morning, but you literally changed your gender in less than half a minute just now. What the hell is going on?"

"I said shut up!" Zelda stomped on Link's foot.

"OW!" Zelda left Link to writhe in pain as she searched through his closet. Five minutes later, they were out the door. Link now had black hair that reached his shoulders and blue earrings. He was wearing glasses, a pink Adidas shirt, and cargo pants. In his opinion, he looked like hell. Zelda was wearing a loose blue T-shirt and jeans. She wore a baggy hoodie over her shirt and had her golden hair hidden underneath the hood. She had wrapped her chest with bandages so that her breasts weren't noticeable.

"So why are we doing this?" asked Link as they got into their car.

"To see if Sheik loses his virgin status." Zelda laughed as Link grimaced at the thought. "I'm kidding. I just want to see if Sheik and Aryll really do like each other. Anyways, drive!"

"I don't even know where we're going." said Link. Zelda looked at him incredulously.

"Why don't you know where to go? You were going to go find them first right?"

"I wasn't thinking straight, okay? I forgot to ask where Dark was." His girlfriend sighed.

"Drive towards downtown. All the expensive restaurants are over there. I'll check Sheik's location with my phone in the meanwhile." Link stared at her.

"How-"

"GPS thingy in Sheik's phone. Ask your questions later. Just drive!"

"Okay okay." Link started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Meanwhile... Dark was being questioned.**

"I swear officer I didn't do anything."

"You had three Molotov Cocktails on you when we saw you."

"But I didn't _do_ anything did I?"

"Well, you were about to throw it into a building. A police station actually."

"Please. I wouldn't do that."

"Well whatever you say. In any case, I still have to write you up and put you in jail for a little while."

"WHAT?! But I have a date tonight!"

"That doesn't matter-"

"FUCK THE POLICE!"

"AH! What the hell?! The guy just flipped the table and jumped out the window!"

* * *

When Link and Zelda finally arrived downtown ten minutes later, they realized that there was a huge problem.

"FIRE! FIRE! SOMEONE LIT THAT BUILDING ON FIRE!" yelled some pedestrian. Various news crews were nearby and firefighters worked to put out the flames.

"No... He didn't. Dark wouldn't have..." said Zelda.

"He actually did it. Good job Dark." cackled Link. Zelda slapped him on the back of the head.

"You idiot! That's an apartment complex that's on fire! Not a restaurant!"

"... Oh. So did he set the wrong building on fire?" Zelda shrugged.

"Anyways, according to the GPS, both of them are still in that restaurant across the street." said Zelda pointing at a giant building that was labeled _Telma's_. It was not only a good distance away from the fire, but also very expensive looking. Link and Zelda strolled past the burning building and the bystanders. Soon, they were at the door.

"... Are we going to be able to afford this?" said Link, opening the door for Zelda.

"I don't know, but you're paying."

"Excuse me, would you two like to be seated now?" asked the kind-looking woman behind the desk.

"Yes please." said Zelda. As she looked around the large ballroom where everybody was dining, she spotted Aryll and Sheik sitting in a rather secluded part of the room. "Could we sit close to that couple in the corner over there?" The lady looked puzzled for a second, then realized what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry, but those tables are reserved for groups of three or more."

"That's fine. We're expecting someone to come soon anyways." Link stared at her. _What are you saying?_ Zelda simply ignored him.

"If that's the case, please follow me."

As they followed her to their table, Link and Zelda overheard Sheik and Aryll talking.

"I can take you my favorite restaurant tomorrow. They're having a special menu and I think you'd like it." said Sheik.

"Aw really? I'd love to go." replied Aryll cheerily. This set Link's blood ablaze. Zelda saw this and had to physically stop Link from taking a knife from a table.

"Don't you dare." whispered Zelda.

"But he's already making a move on her!" he whispered back. Zelda elbowed him and shook her head.

"Your steak tonight is at risk if you do anything." Link paled.

"Yes ma'am." As they sat down at the table, they realized how out of place they looked. They looked like street punks compared to everybody else in formal business attire. Even Sheik and Aryll had on nice clothes.

"I wish I wore my suit." muttered Link.

"It's too late now. Just order something." They picked some of the less expensive items and waited for the food to come. They listened in on the conversation between the Sheik and Aryll and became increasingly frustrated. Zelda became frustrated because she thought Sheik was being romantic enough. Link became frustrated because Zelda was stopping him from throwing Sheik out the window.

_Are you really talking about sports with a girl?!_ thought Zelda. _Why the hell would she be interested in last night's game? Talk about how pretty she looks or something! Oh my goddesses, did he just order something else? How much is he planning to eat? He already has four plates in front of him!_ She nearly threw a salt shaker at him.

_Don't you dare touch her. Don't you dare touch her. Don't you dare touch her. _thought Link over and over again in his head. _How dare you even think that you're good enough for my perfect little sister!_ He nearly threw his knife at him. Hell, he was ready to throw the table at him.

As both of them were contemplating how to deal with the situation, their food was brought to them. Link bit into his sandwich and frowned.

"I'm pretty sure the sandwich I ordered didn't have olives in it." he muttered. As he picked out the olives, he realized what the problem.

"What's wrong?" asked Zelda, stabbing at her salad.

"I think I got the wrong sandwich." replied Link. He waved to a waiter, who came over to see what the problem was.

"What seems to be the problem sir?"

"I believe I was given the wrong sandwich. I ordered the Pepperoni BLT Sandwich." The waiter took a glance at Link's meal and nodded.

"Alright. I'll take this and make sure you get the right order this time. Sorry for the trouble. As per our restaurant's policy, you don't have to pay for this order."

"Really? That's awesome. Thanks!"

The waiter whisked away Link's plate in an instant and Link sat back in his chair.

"This restaurant is awesome." Zelda hardly looked up at Link.

"You're just saying that because you get a free meal."

"Hell yeah! I don't have to worry about that humongous charge on my credit card now!"

"Right. But you're still paying for my meal, which by the way costs three times as much as your sandwich."

"Wh-What? That's like 120 rupees! 120 rupees just for some soup and salad? The owner of this restaurant is a no-good thief!" Zelda shrugged.

"Sounds like a personal problem. Anyways, the soup and salad is freaking awesome. If you get on your knees and beg, I might let you taste a little." Link, still in shock, could only gape at his girlfriend. He eventually got over it and resorted to pouting. Their waitress soon arrived with Link's sandwich.

"Sorry hon. I accidently switched someone else's sandwich with yours." said the red-haired lady.

"It's fine." said Link, looking rather happy now that his sandwich had arrived. "After all, I don't have to pay for it, right?" Their boisterous waitress laughed and patted him on the back.

"Yes yes, that's right. My name is Telma by the way." said Telma, extending a hand toward Link.

"I'm Link. And do you mean Telma as in the name of this restaurant?" said Link as he shook her hand firmly.

"That's the one. By the way, sorry about being a no-good thief."

"Um... You heard that?" Telma laughed again.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I charge this high because rich people think it's only high class if I costs a lot." She looked around quickly and leaned in. "If you want, I can give you an 80% discount." whispered Telma with a wink. Link's jaw dropped.

"Really?" He looked up eagerly.

"Yup." Telma took one look at his face and began to laugh. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like a cute little puppy?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend over there." said Link, pointing at Zelda across the table. Telma looked at Zelda, who had been eating quietly this entire time, and frowned.

"Hon... I don't know how to break it to you, but that's not a girl." Zelda flinched a little, but Link just laughed.

"Oh she's just dressing like that right now. She's actually really pretty when she's not pretending to be a guy." Zelda blushed and continued eating.

"Well if you say so hon. I won't ask why you two are dressing up like that." said Telma, pulling one of Link's golden locks out from under his wig. He hastily shoved it back in, slightly embarrassed. "Anyways, I've got to get going now. I'll be back with your check later though." She winked and walked away. Then she turned back around. "By the way, I gave your sandwich to that young lady over there. She looked like she recognized you." Link and Zelda looked over at the table Telma was pointing at and both of them instantly recognized the person sitting by herself.

"Is that Ilia?" asked Zelda.

"I think so." said Link, getting up. Link walked halfway to Ilia, then quickly came back to the table to get his sandwich. He turned around, but Ilia had already seen him at that point and was making her way towards him.

"Link!" Ilia quickly wrapped the boy in a suffocating hug.

"Gah! Can't... breathe... Help me... Zelda..." Zelda only shot a mildly annoyed glance at her boyfriend. Ilia looked at her with a confused look.

"Zelda? Why are you dressed like that?" Ilia turned back to Link, who was still in her arms. "And more importantly, why do you have black hair?"

"This? Oh we're in disguise that way Sheik and Aryll don't recognize us spying on them." explained Link. "Now could you please let go? I need air." Ilia squeezed him tightly once more, then let go.

"Sheik and Aryll are here on a date. We're spying on them to make sure Sheik doesn't do anything."

"Where are they?"

"Over there." said Link, pointing at the table. Unfortunately, the table was vacant. "Wh-Where'd they go?"

"They left a couple minutes ago. You were so busy paying attention to other things that you didn't notice that your little sister and her date had noticed us. They ran away because you weren't careful enough."

"Well why didn't you tell me?" asked Link. He took the news quite well, considering the fact that Aryll and Sheik had just ran out of the restaurant holding hands. Then again, it could be attributed to the fact that Ilia was sitting in his lap with both of her hands locked around him and her head on his. Many of the other men in the room looked enviously at Link. Zelda, on the other hand, looked peeved and she continued to cut a breadstick into tiny pieces. Link was beginning to pale.

"Well... my boyfriend neglected giving me any attention, so I decided not to tell him anything."

"Um... Sorry."

"You should be." Link quickly ate his sandwich in order to go after his little sister, but Zelda dissuaded him with her attitude. Instead, Ilia and Zelda resorted to gossiping as Link pouted. Although Zelda was irritated with Ilia for cuddling with Link like that in public, she had a pleasant conversation with her. Eventually, they paid their bill and left together. Link was still sulking that Aryll got away with Sheik, but he could do nothing to about the two girls on either side of him. On the bright side though, he got to take off his wig and glasses.

"I like you better with blond hair." said Ilia, hugging Link's arm.

"I do too." said Zelda. She had taken off her hood and let her hair down, making her seem noticeably female. They were walking past the smoldering building where the firefighters had finally put out the flames when they suddenly bumped into Dark, who looked rather out of breath.

"Whoa Dark, what happened to you?"

"N-Nothing." panted Dark. "Gi-Give me your keys."

"What?"

"Give me your keys. To the car. Now." Link took out the keys and Dark snatched them out of his hands. "If you see the police, you never met me. Hell, you don't know me." He ran towards Link's car, unlocked it, and got in. Within a few seconds, Dark was driving down the road.

"... Did he just say police?" asked Ilia.

"I think so." answered Zelda. "Wait, so he was the one who lit the building on fire?"

"I guess-"

"Hey you there!" A big burly police officer tackled Link to the ground and was followed by several others.

"GAH!" Link flailed around for a while, and then became still.

"Get the punk!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"We've got him now!"

Within a few seconds, Link was completely covered, although you could still hear him screaming. Zelda, who had quickly taken out her video camera and filmed the entire thing, stopped filming and tapped the shoulder of the policeman who had just joined the dog pile.

"Excuse me sir. I believe that you have the wrong guy." The officer looked at her incredulously.

"Nonsense. This guy is the spitting image of the one we're looking for."

"Well he has an alibi. He's been having lunch with me for the past hour or so at the restaurant down the street. Aside from the people in there, I can also testify that he was with me at our apartment for quite some time before that."

"I was also having lunch with him!" piped up Ilia, eager to have a say in the matter. The policeman, who seemed to be the leader of the group, carefully got off the pile, eyeing them with suspicion. As if having one less person on a six-man dog pile was much of a difference.

"Just who are you two?" asked the officer in a gruff voice. He eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"I'm the girlfriend of the guy who you are currently suffocating. And she's just a friend." said Zelda, pointing at Ilia with her thumb. Meanwhile, Link could be heard giving some muffled screams. He flailed for a bit, then became still. "Could you guys please get off him? Like I said, you guys have the wrong guy."

"Hrmm..." The police officer didn't seem to believe them quite yet, but he tapped the shoulder of the guy on top and motioned for him to get off. Within a few seconds, a flattened Link could be seen. Zelda walked over to him, squatted, and pulled Link's head up by his hair.

"Link. Your baby sister is getting married." she whispered into his ear. Link's reaction was immediate. He jumped up and yelled something unintelligible. He started to run down the street, but Zelda grabbed the back of his shirt. "Nice to see you're awake." Link flailed for a bit, then looked around, finally coming to his senses.

"Huh? Zelda? Where are we?"

"On the street Link."

"Oh. Why are we on the street?" Before Zelda could slap him over the head for being a dunce, the lead officer stepped up and leaned in to examine Link's face.

"Hmm... I guess you're right. This isn't the punk we picked up a little while ago. That guy had white hair." He patted Link on the back and laughed loudly. "Sorry about that kid. I didn't mean to hurt you. You look kinda like the little bugger back there."

"Umm... It's fine, I guess? I think the person you're loo-" Zelda quickly covered his mouth and smiled sweetly at the police officers, all of which were charmed by her.

"C'mon Link! Did you forget? We've got to go... uh..."

"Help me unpack back at the dorm!"

"Yeah that." Link looked a little confused as to what was going on, but Zelda and Ilia quickly hauled him away from the police before he told them that he was the brother of the alleged arsonist of the building across the street.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda abrupt ending, I know. Whatever.**

**Ilia is a lot more playful than what I first imagined. She'll probably be showing up more in the later chapters. I'm really enjoying where this is going. To be honest, I think I'm going to have to add more Sister Complex-Link/Dark soon. Meh. I'll get around to it later.**

**Heads up on the next chapter! Beware of Angry Zelda! She's scary when she's angry!**

**Like I said above, starting next chapter, if you have any requests, I'll try to accommodate you. I won't do anything drastic or something that'll mess up the plot, but I'll do my best to please you guys.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow.**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to have fun and don't forget to take it easy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've returned! I was a little busy with school, but I tried to make up for this late release with a slightly longer chapter. I hope that it will appease you guys.**

**Just a quick thank you to my reviewers out there: **_ShadowNinja1011, Peaches R Tasty, _**and **_iranda20_**. You guys are awesome.**

**Again, if you guys see a problem or something, drop me a review or a PM so I can change it. Actually, drop me a review whether you see something wrong or not. It'll make me happy.**

**And as I've mentioned before, I am officially taking requests! If you want something to happen, I'll try to fit it in so long as it doesn't screw up the plot. I'll also credit you if I put it in.**

* * *

Several minutes later, Link had finally regained most of his sense and remembered what had happened.

"Ow... I'm going to have back pains now." said Link, rubbing his sore back.

"Get over it. At least you're not in jail." Zelda, Link, and Ilia made their way to Ilia's car. Link and Zelda had agreed to help Ilia to carry her things to her dorm room so long as she didn't tell anyone about Dark's fugitive status. So in essence, blackmail.

"I'm back Epona~!" sang Ilia as she got into her car. The car, which was named Epona, was originally Link's, but he gave it to Ilia as a "birthday present" because he couldn't take care of it anymore. In reality, Ilia pestered him about not taking good enough care of his car until he said in his frustration that he would give Epona to her if she would shut up for a day. Unfortunately for Link, Ilia ended up not speaking for a full 24 hour period. Link ended up giving her the car because she threatened to burn him alive if he didn't.

"I call shotgun!" said Link. He ran to the car door, but stopped when he looked in the window. "How much stuff did you put in here?!" The entire passenger side was filled with luggage and clothes.

"I have a lot of clothes you know." said Ilia, unlocking the car and getting in the driver's seat. Link sat on the hump and Zelda sat directly behind Ilia. With all the stuff everywhere, it was extremely crowded and Link ended up knocking over a box when Zelda sat down. The box opened and a sweatshirt tumbled out.

"Hey, it's my sweatshirt!" said Link, picking it up. "Where'd you get these Ilia?"

"From my house. You left it in my room when you slept over a couple weeks ago." said Ilia as she started the car and began to drive. Link cringed and glanced at Zelda. He could practically feel the killing intent oozing from her. She was smiling, but her expression said 'Why didn't I hear about this?'. Link gulped and began to think of possible excuses when Zelda began to speak.

"That's funny Link. I don't remember you telling me that you slept over at Ilia's house." However, although her mouth said this, her gaze told him that she was probably going to kill him in his sleep tonight. "Ilia, did you say that he left something in your room? Now why would he be in your room?" Link glanced at Zelda guiltily and attempted to come up with a good reason for why. Zelda ignored her boyfriend and continued asking questions. Link began to panic.

"How long was Link at your house?"

"Eh... Only for a day."

"Uh.. Zel?"

"Why was he there?"

"He was there to help me fix Epona. She needed some maintenance."

"Zel?"

"Isn't your dad a mechanic? Couldn't he have given Epona maintenance?"

"Link wanted to see Epona. So we decided to work on her together."

"Zel, I swear I didn't do anything."

"Approximately how much physical contact did you two have?"

"238 points of physical contacts. 187 points were intentional. 51 points were unintentional. A total of over 7 hours of contact." Through his panic, Link wondered why Ilia kept track of their contact. Zelda, however, seemed to think that this was normal.

"Why did he sleep over at your house?"

"Because he was tired. He begins making that face whenever he gets really tired, you know?" Zelda nodded, extremely familiar with all of Link's habits.

"Seriously Zel. Wait, Do I make a face-"

"Did he sleep in your room?" Link cringed.

"Yup."

"Before you say anything, I had a compl-"

"Why?" Link cringed again.

"Why not?" Link wanted to smash his head against the window, but he was too far from it.

"Because it's improper for a man to sleep in a girl's room." Link decided not to point out the fact that they were living together. "Besides, you had to move out of the room, didn't you?"

"Nah." said Ilia with a wave of her hand. "I just stayed in the room with Link. He said he could sleep on my couch." Zelda looked at Link with a raised eyebrow.

"Interesting... Link, you slept in the same room as Ilia? How dreadfully impolite of you." Zelda began digging her nails in the back of Link's neck. He whimpered. "You didn't do anything bad to her did you?"

"No, he didn't, unfortunately." said Ilia. Zelda shot her a dirty look. Ilia smirked at her in the rearview mirror. "Oh yeah, I mean I wanted him to do something. I was pretty much ready. Hell, I came out of the shower with only a towel on and he still didn't jump me."

"You did _what?!_"

"I hope you two break up soon." sighed Ilia. "I want to have some of him too." There was a moment of tense silence as Zelda organized her thoughts. Then:

"Link. I am extremely angry at you for sleeping in Ilia's room. But I'm very happy you resisted the wiles of this evil temptress. So I'll come up with a rather lenient punishment for you."

"You're still going to punish me?" said Link, looking at his girlfriend. Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Considering how I was left in the dark all this time about this situation, yes. Yes I will." She tapped her chin. "Let me equate this with real punishments. You have murdered someone. However, you picked up a candy wrapper on your way to jail. So the judge thinks that you aren't actually that bad of a guy and decides to give you a break. He decides to give you life imprisonment instead of execution. But while being transported to the jail, a meteor comes and slams into your head, killing you instantly."

Ilia whistled. "That's one messed up scenario."

"What did that last part have to do with my sentence?!"

"Because you'll end up dead regardless."

"That's really, really cruel you know." said Ilia.

"Meh."

* * *

Ilia pulled into the student parking lot of Hyrule Private Academy with a smile on her face. It had been a good day for her so far. She had gotten up early in the morning to drive Hyrule and was met with an impossibly wonderful day. The weather was fantastic, so she drove with the windows down all the way there. When she arrived, she decided to treat herself to the most expensive place she could find. At the restaurant, she ended up finding Link. And from there, it was just cuddly time with him. She probably would've dragged him around town and then to a hotel if it weren't for Zelda. Ilia glanced at her in the rearview mirror. Zelda had been trying to suffocate Link with his sweatshirt, but it eventually had dissolved into a tickle fight.

"L-Link! St-Stop doing t-that!" said Zelda, giggling as Link wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to tickle her sides.

"Never! Not until you apologize for trying to choke me!"

"O-Okay! I'm s-sorry!"

"Say it like you mean it!"

As the two of them continued to argue and laugh, Ilia pulled into a parking space. While she was still quite in love with Link, she was glad that he was happy with Zelda. Both of them were some of her best friends and she only wished the best for them. Ilia figured that they would probably never break up considering how well they got along together. She consoled herself by teasing Link and making Zelda angry all the time. Her actions more often than not gave people the wrong impression. Not that she really minded.

"Are you guys going to help me move, or are you guys going to have sex back here?" asked Ilia with her hands on her hips. Link glanced at Ilia.

"That depends. How much will you pay us to not have sex back here?" Link smirked. Zelda's eyebrow twitched. "You can film it if you want." Zelda suddenly shoved Link from his seat and onto the pavement. "OW!" Zelda calmly got out of the car, brushed herself off, and walked towards the dorms looking as prim and proper as she could. Ilia squatted next to where Link had fallen.

"You really should stop making those sorts of jokes." advised Ilia. Link groaned and sat up.

"Now that you mention it, Zelda does seem to act a little peeved whenever I say stuff like that." said Link, getting up. "I never would have thought that it was my jokes that made her angry."

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what?" called Zelda from the doorway of the dorm.

"Yeah yeah. Be there in a sec." Link quickly grabbed Ilia's backpack from the car and closed the door. "Lock it." Link quickly jogged over to Zelda. Ilia followed after locking the door. She caught up with her two friends. As they approached the Ordon Dormitory where Ilia stayed in, Link noticed his car parked discreetly in the corner of the parking lot.

"Is that my car?" said Link, walking over to it.

"It looks like it." said Zelda. "Dark must be inside then."

"Great! We can go see him after we find out which room I'm in." said Ilia, opening the door for the two of them. Link and Zelda walked inside to be greeted with the aroma of chocolate chip cookies. "Actually, we can go find Dark after we find out which room I'm in _and_ after we steal some cookies."

"Are you kidding me? Screw your room! I'm staying in the kitchen until I've finished eating all the cookies." said Link with glee as he broke into a run. He tossed Ilia's backpack to his girlfriend and left them standing in the foyer.

"Wait Link!" called Ilia.

"Forget him. Let's just put your stuff up and then chase after him." said Zelda, rolling her eyes. "He won't go too far."

"I'm more worried that he might eat all the cookies." muttered Ilia, walking towards the far end of the room. She looked at the papers on the wall and groaned. "Great. I'm on the third floor again."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Zelda. "I hear the rooms up there are bigger."

"Hardly. The elevator's been broken since the beginning of second semester last year."

"So?"

"Did you not see all that stuff in my car?"

"Yeah..." Zelda lifted Ilia's backpack. It was easily thirty kilograms. She looked at the huge set of stairs that stretched high above her head. Then she turned toward the hallway where her boyfriend had run off to. "LINK!"

* * *

Link sniffed and followed the sweet scent of cookie dough down the hall to the small kitchen the entire first floor shared. He peeked in the doorway to check if there were any unwanted people inside. A tall man with tussles of brown hair under his chef hat hummed to himself as he put all the cooking materials in the large sink and began to wash them. The freshly baked cookies were on the far side of the room, in sight of the man. Stealthily, Link snuck up behind him and put him in a sleeper hold. Five seconds later, the man fell to the ground, unconscious. By the time Ilia and Zelda had caught up with him, Link had devoured nearly half of the first pan of cookies.

"Link!" said both of the girls simultaneously. He turned his head slightly, as if wondering whether or not to bother with them. He decided not to, and went back to eating more cookies. Ilia glanced at the unconscious man on the ground and recognized him instantly.

"Pipit!" Ilia rushed over to her friend on the ground. "Pipit! Are you okay?" She checked his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Groaning, Pipit stirred and sat up.

"W-What's going on?" he asked, dazed. Ilia sighed in relief and sat back. Zelda, in the meanwhile, had deprived Link of his cookies and proceeded to beat him on the head with a wooden spoon.

"OW! Ow ow ow ow ow!" Link was bent over and holding his head as his girlfriend punished him. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" He glanced upwards briefly to see if that had appeased her. The wooden spoon hit between his eyes.

"Jeez, use a little self control you idiot." grumbled Zelda with her hands on her hips as she looked at her boyfriend roll around on the floor. "Oh quit being so dramatic."

"My face. My beautiful face." he moaned.

"Oh shut up will you?" called Ilia over her shoulder as she helped Pipit stand up. She turned toward the disoriented brunette. "You okay Pipit?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Hey Pipit, are those cookies done yet? Ganny said that he'll be here soo-" said a familiar voice. Karane poked her head into the kitchen and her jaw dropped. "Uh... What's going on?" She stared at Link on the ground as Zelda stepped on his head.

"My precious modeling career..." came Link's muffled moan under Zelda's foot. Zelda glanced over to see Karane.

"Karane!" She took her foot off Link's head and ran to hug her friend. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's only been a summer." laughed Karane, hugging Zelda back. She pulled away. "Um... Could you tell me what was going on?"

"Hmm? I think Link assaulted Pipit in order to get his hands on the cookies that he was baking. Ilia is looking after him while I punish Link properly."

"Zelda, I think we can come to an agreement on this." said Link, making a miraculous recovery. "I'll give you a fifth of the cookies leftover and we'll forget all about this." He put an arm around her shoulder. "What do you say?"

"By 'this', you mean you assaulting Pipit and eating over half of the cookies already baked?"

"Yup." Zelda was about to come up with a cutting reply, but Karane beat her to it.

"You mean these cookies that Pipit and I were baking for the cancer patients at the children's hospital down the road?"

"Yeah, tho-" Link stopped for a second. "Wait wait wait wait... Say that last part again."

"The part about the cancer patients or the part about the children's hospital?" asked Karane. Ilia and Pipit walked over to the trio just as Zelda began beating Link with a spoon again.

"... Karane, what did you tell them?" asked Pipit. His girlfriend grinned mischievously.

"Nothing." After a short staring contest, Karane gave in. "Fine. I told them that the cookies were for cancer patients at the children's hospital." Pipit's jaw dropped as Ilia burst into laughter. They glanced at Link and Zelda, the former on the ground frantically apologizing and the latter attempting to shove the spoon in some discreet places. Karane quickly took a picture with her phone and proceeded to post it on various social media sites. Pipit looked at both of the girls and sighed. He stepped toward the fighting couple.

"Um... Zelda, I think that's a bit unnecessary." said Pipit hesitantly. Zelda turned to look at him briefly, then went back to pounding her boyfriend's head in with the spoon. Pipit gulped. He never liked getting between an angry Zelda and a scared Link. No one did really, but Pipit especially had a bad experience with the both of them before.

"Why would that be Pipit?" asked Zelda in between blows.

"Umm... Karane lied about the cancer patients and children's hospital thing." Link and Zelda stopped fighting and turned to look at their friends. Pipit gulped again. "So yeah uhh... you can stop fighting now." The two blondes turned to look at each other, then simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief. They collapsed onto each other. Pipit looked nervously around and backed away slowly. "I'm gonna go bake more cookies..."

"I'll help." said Karane, following him to the back of the kitchen and leaving Link and Zelda on the ground.

"Oh thank Farore. I thought I did something horrible there for a sec." said Link, relieved that he hadn't deprived sick children of their cookies after all. Zelda smiled and buried her head in his chest, all of her anger gone.

"I'll say." murmured Zelda into his chest. "I hate having to punish you."

"Why?"

"Because it's way too exhausting. My arms aren't strong enough." She looked up as Link shifted into a sitting position. "That and your stupid puppy dog face." Link cocked his head to one side like a dog.

"My what?" Before she could reply, Ilia interrupted.

"Seriously?! How the hell do you guys go from fighting like animals to this lovey-dovey scene in seconds?" complained Ilia. "Why can't you two stop talking to each other for a week or something like a normal couple? Give a chance for the people going for a rebound." She stopped and sighed. "You guys are impossible."

"What's her problem?" whispered Link in Zelda's ear.

"I don't know. Maybe she's PMS-ing?" Zelda whispered back. A vein popped out on Ilia's forehead.

"I'm right here!" Link and Zelda turned to look at each other, then nodded.

"Definitely PMS."

"Ugh..." Ilia threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "I give up." Zelda smiled smugly at her and stuck out her tongue. Ilia rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," said Link, getting up. "Where are those cookies actually going?"

"Ganon." said Karane, turning around with a bowl of cookie dough in her hands. Link paled.

"W-What?!" Zelda sighed as her boyfriend began to hyperventilate and panic.

"Are you serious this time?" questioned Zelda as she donned an apron and prepared to help. Karane nodded.

"Ganny said that he needed somebody to bake cookies for him. Probably a good thing too, considering how he can't cook worth shit-"

"Karane!" interrupted Pipit, nudging her with his foot as he put a batch of cookies in the oven. "Watch your language!" His girlfriend rolled her eyes as she put a dollop of cookie dough on the pan.

"Whatever. We were also going to bake some cookies for the freshmen students coming this year." Karane stopped working and winked. "Aryll is one of them, so you guys will probably be seeing her a lot soon."

"That's great. I'm a little tired of Link trying to tell me stories of Aryll's childhood. I'm sure she's also tired of the late night phone calls he makes." Both of them were silent for a while as they continued to mold the cookie dough into spheres. After about a minute of silence, Link approached them.

"Guys, please don't tell Ga- HOLY SHI-"

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Ganondorf appeared in the doorway seemingly out of nowhere and scaring Link half to death. "Whoa, Ilia, Link, and Zelda are here too!"

"Hey Ganon." said Ilia. All the others replied in the same way, excluding Link, who was being pounded on the back by Ganondorf.

"H-Hey Gan-" The last word from Link's mouth was cut short by a final hit from Ganon, who had no idea what his "pats" on the back were capable of. Link gasped as the last of the air in his lungs was forced out.

"Hey Link! Why are you here?" said Ganon cheerfully. Link struggled to form coherent words.

"Here to help Ilia unpack." Link coughed out. Ganondorf glanced at Ilia, who had joined Zelda and Karane in making more cookies.

"Really? That's nice. I'd help, but I've got an appointment in twenty minutes." He glanced at his watch and then at Pipit. "You guys still aren't done with the cookies?"

"Well we had them all done. Then Link ate about half of them." Ganondorf raised an eyebrow as Link began to make excuses.

"He ate the cookies?" Pipit nodded. Ganon turned toward Link who began begging for forgiveness. Ganondorf tensed for a second and Link was sure that a huge palm was about to come crashing down on his head before Ganon sighed. "Oh well."

"... You're not mad?" asked Link tentatively. Ganon shrugged.

"Nah. But I'm gonna have a hell of a time telling all those bed-ridden children at the cancer hospital down the street that I don't have enough cookies for them all." Link froze and everyone else's jaws dropped.

"Umm... what was that? Could you say that last part again?"

"The part about the bed-ridden children or the part about the cancer hospital?" Everybody simply stopped what they were doing and stood there, gawking at Ganondorf. This went on for about ten seconds before Ganon broke into laughter.

"W-What?! What is it?" asked Pipit anxiously as Ganon fell to his knees laughing.

"Y-Your faces... Oh Din my sides..." gasped Ganon. He looked up at Link, whose face remained frozen with shock, and burst out laughing again.

"Wha- Karane! I thought you said it was a joke!" exclaimed Ilia.

"It was! I had no idea he was actually-"

"It's a joke." said Ganondorf, trying to regain his composure. He stood up, still chuckling to himself.

"B-But how?!"

"Facebook." Ganondorf took out his phone and showed a picture of Zelda beating Link with a spoon with the caption 'I told Zelda that Link ate some cookies for some cancer patients at the children's hospital. This is the result.' A dozen people had already liked it and most of the comments mentioned Zelda's position on top of Link. Ignoring the spoon-wielding hand, it looked very much like Zelda was straddling him. "This popped up on my newsfeed when I entered the school parking lot. I guessed the story after reading the caption."

"Wha-?!" Zelda rushed forward to get a better look of the picture. Sure enough, it was her and Link. Her face flushed as she read some of the comments. Dark's comment about fornication irked her particularly. She glared at the Karane, who had been the one who posted the picture.

"Don't give me that look." said Karane, putting the last batch of cookies in the oven. "It was way too funny to pass up. Embarrassed, Zelda gave Link a swift kick to the shins, waking him out of his shocked stupor. Link looked dazed for a sec, then quickly ran to Ganondorf and grabbed him by the arms.

"Ganon, please tell me you're joking." pleaded Link. Ganon began to laugh again and patted Link on the back again, nearly sending the latter to his knees.

"Did you not hear me? I said was joking."

"Oh thank Farore..." Link breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm actually taking these cookies back home. My parents are coming to visit and they wanted to try some of my favorite 'city' foods." he explained. Link raised an eyebrow.

"They don't have cookies where you come from?"

"Of course not. If we tried to make cookies in the desert, they'd end up with more sand than dough."

"Makes sense." Their conversation was interrupted by the ding of the ovens, signaling that the first batch of cookies was done. As Pipit took out the cookies and began to put them in a basket along with the other cookies, everybody else helped clean up. Within three minutes, they were all done. Pipit handed Ganon the basket of cookies.

"Most of them should be chewy, but some of them looked a little crispier than the others. In any case, they should be good. I hope your family enjoys them."

"They are good." said Link, gazing hungrily at the basket. He gave Ganon a thumbs-up. "Believe me, I would know."

"Good to know." laughed Ganondorf, patting Link on the back one last time. He walked out and disappeared down the hallway. Link sighed in relief and sat down in a chair near the doorway.

"Man... those cookies were so troublesome."

"That ought to teach you." muttered Ilia. Link raised an eyebrow.

"I never said I regretted it." Ilia picked up her backpack and threw it at him. "C'mon you lazy bum. Time to go unpack like we were supposed to." Link slung the bag over his shoulder and filed out the door along with everyone else. They parted with Pipit and Karane, who both went to their respective rooms. As the trio walked past the lobby, they were startled to see the police officers there. They were even more surprised to see them handcuffing someone.

"Did they catch Dark?" whispered Ilia.

"I don't think so. That looks like someone else." Link whispered back. One of the officers ears perked up at the sound of them talking and walked over.

"I heard you guys talking." started the officer whom was identified by his nametag as 'Darunia'. "Hey wait a second, I think I remember seeing you guys before." He squinted at Link, who was shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. After a second, he relaxed. "Eh whatever. Anyways, you guys were talking about something?"

"Uhh... I think you're mistaken sir." said Zelda nervously. The officer held up his hand.

"It's okay, I know you're a little startled by my remarkable hearing, but I really did hear something." He pointed at Link. "You mentioned something about us catching someone. And it's true! We have captured the criminal responsible for the arson today!" He gestured toward the teen being apprehended. "You can rest assured that we police officers will protect you students. So study hard!" He turned and walked away, followed by the other officers.

"... What was that?" asked Ilia, dumbfounded.

"I wish I knew." said Link, turning and walking towards the stairs, quickly followed by the two girls.

"I don't think he heard us talk about Dark, so we should be fine."

"Good thing too." They approached Ilia's dorm room and were surprised to find the door slightly ajar. They opened it up to be greeted by Dark laying on a bed, reading a book. He glanced up at them.

"'Sup bitches."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, Dark makes an entrance. I'm starting to like him even more now. Also, I'm having a lot of fun with Bro-Ganondorf. He's so much more likable when he isn't trying to kill you, don't you think?**

**Also, heads up! Aryll makes an appearance next chapter! Prepare for major Sister Complex soon!**

**Like I said above, I'll be taking requests for this story, so if there's anything you want to see happen, review or PM me. I'll credit you if you do put something in the story.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I've been busy with school and exams. Well... I've also been busy doing other stuff too. I kinda slacked off after school ended and spent all my time playing League of Legends and talking with my girlfriend. **

**In any case, I'd like to thank my reviewers: **_Iranda20_**,** _ShadowNinja1011_**, **_and Amethyst 269_**. I freaking love you guys. Or girls. Whatever.**

**Once again, if you guys see any discrepancies or mistakes, feel free to drop a review or a PM and I'll get to fixing it. You can also request stuff for the next chapter if that'll make you happy. I'll see what I can fit in.**

**Anyways, enough of this. You came for the story.**

* * *

Link, Zelda, and Ilia all stared at Link's evil twin.

"Why the hell are you here? More importantly, get off the bed now." ordered Ilia. Dark shrugged and ignored the command.

"I'm clean. Just got out of the shower." True to his word, Dark's pale hair was damp and glistened from the sunlight coming in from the window. He also lacked a shirt, which Ilia was keenly aware of. "And I'm only here 'cuz Midna let me in." He pointed at the closed door of the bathroom without looking up from his book. A shower could be heard running behind the door. Link stared at Dark.

"Wait, Middie's my roommate?!" Ilia squealed and pounded on the door. "Middie! Middie! We're roommates this year!" Link couldn't hear if the Twili replied, due to the screams, squeals, and other excited noises that Ilia was making. Zelda, on the other hand, looked around the room, rather disturbed. She picked up an article of clothing that she was fairly sure was supposed to be worn underneath pants. She wrinkled her nose.

"What... did you guys do before your showers?" Ilia stopped her cheering and looked at Dark suddenly.

"Oh Farore. Please don't tell me you guys... On my bed..." Dark dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Relax, we didn't do it here."

"Good. If I was about to-"

"We did it in the car." Link's jaw dropped.

"Wh-Which car-"

"Yours."

"You... You didn't..." Dark snickered.

"We did." Before Link could jump onto Dark to throttle him, Midna walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

"Dark, I don't know what you're telling Ilia, but we didn't have se..." Midna trailed off as she noticed that Link and Zelda were also in the room. She yelped and ran back into the bathroom. "Why are Link and Zel here?"

"Um... They're here to help me unpack."

"Did you really not hear us?"

"NO!" There was a short awkward silence as Midna fumbled around in the bathroom. "Uh... Could one of you guys please go get me my clothes?" she called meekly from inside. To their surprise, Dark spoke up.

"Yeah, sure. Where is it?"

"I think I left it on top of my suitcase on the bed." Dark walked over to Midna's bed and picked up the pile of neatly folded clothes. Then he walked to the bathroom and opened the door without hesitation. Zelda, Link, and Ilia stood there dumbfounded as Dark handed Midna her clothes. She grabbed them quickly.

"Idiot! Don't open the door so wide!" Midna slammed the door in his face as he sighed.

"Is that how you thank me for getting your clothes? Besides it's not like there's any issue with Link seeing you half-naked and all. He's got a girlfriend who happens to be right here. Din knows what she'd do to him if he were caught ogling you or whatever." Zelda, the said girlfriend, eyed Link as she spoke.

"There may not be much of an issue with us seeing Midna like this," Zelda started. "But why are you an exception? I'd say that you'd be the number one problem in this situation. You _are_ Dark after all." Dark shrugged and returned to his previous position on the other bed, much to Ilia's displeasure.

"I've seen it all before. Doesn't really matter if I see it again." Ilia and Zelda stared at him speechless as Link face-palmed.

"What do you mean, 'I've seen it all before.'?" asked Ilia. Dark raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" he asked. Link sighed.

"During our first year here, Dark found a little peephole in the wall in one of the female shower stalls. He was caught halfway through the year."

"W-What?" Zelda and Ilia turned to Dark in disgust. He continued to sit there, reading his book.

"Y-You sick pervert!" Ilia picked up the nearest thing, which was an alarm clock, and threw it at him. He caught it without looking up and set it on the stand next to the bed.

"I thought all of our friends knew about this already." muttered Dark, turning the page and completely ignoring Ilia. Link shrugged.

"The girls don't. I know for a fact that all the guys do. And I suppose it's not a bad thing that most of the girls don't know. I think only Midna and Nabooru are aware about your little 'escapades'." Ilia turned toward the bathroom as Midna came out.

"Wait, you knew?!" she asked.

"Uh... Knew what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. This little story with Dark's peephole. I know you were listening this time. What happened? Why don't we know about this?" Midna looked at her like she was crazy.

"Zelda, if you knew Dark was peeping on girls in the shower room, what would you do?"

"Well first, I would gut him with a rusty screwdriver and burn all of his vital organs with a blowtorch. Then I would castrate him and rip out his eyes and replace them with his-" Midna stopped her with a hand. Ilia stared at Zelda.

"You're a freaking psychopath, Zel."

"Tell me about it." said Link, rolling his eyes. Zelda kicked him in the shins.

"Anyways, that's exactly the sort of thing we want to prevent from happening." explained Midna. "It took awhile to convince Nabs not to hack him up with her scimitar." Zelda eyed Midna suspiciously. Midna didn't notice and motioned for everyone to sit down. Zelda noted that Midna and Dark opted to share one bed while the other three occupied the remaining one.

"So explain to me this situation. Were you the one who found out about Dark's dirty little 'secret place'?" asked Ilia. Midna half-grinned and half-grimaced about the memory.

"Yeah. I was just about to take shower when Nabs came out of the shower stall and told me there was something funny about the stall she was just in. I didn't think anything of it and used it. Then Dark here," said Midna, slapping Link's twin on the shoulder. "Sneezed. Scared the living hell out of me. I was alone in the entire shower room and someone else sneezed. Anyways, I saw a little hole that I hadn't noticed before that was in the wall. I was a little suspicious, so I pretended not to have heard the sneeze and got closer to the hole." She turned and grinned at Dark. He scowled at her and turned to face the other way. Midna patted his cheek and leaned onto his back. "I poked my finger inside the hole and ended up hitting Dark's eye. And in case you guys don't remember, my fingernails were freaking sharp back then." They winced. Each of them had been accidently exposed to Midna's claw-like fingernails more than once. Those nails were capable of drawing blood without any difficulty.

"Wait! Was it that one week where Dark was wearing that eye-patch?" recalled Ilia.

"Yeah. So what?" grumbled Dark, unhappily recalling his freshman year. He had been subject to dozens of pirate jokes and nicknames for two weeks while wearing an eye-patch. Ilia had also been one of the prime offenders.

"Pfft. Nothing." Ilia giggled and looked away.

"Did the teachers ever find out?"

"Yeah."

"So why isn't he expelled right now?"

"Because we blackmailed them or got them fired. Middie here," said Dark, using Midna's nickname. "Didn't want me gone. So we 'convinced' most of the teachers that it didn't happen." There was a pause after he finished speaking. Zelda looked at Midna and Dark sitting together and gushed at the little scene. However, she stopped when she noticed Midna looked slightly uncomfortable. She pondered on how to get them to spill what was going on until Link interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm booored." he groaned. He slumped against the wall he was leaning on. "Can we go now?" Ilia rolled her eyes.

"Not until you help me unpack." Ilia stood up and grabbed Link's hand. She pulled him off the bed with a yelp. "C'mon!" She ran out the door with Link in tow. Zelda stood up as well.

"You come too Dark." Dark grumbled and crawled behind Midna. Zelda sighed. "If you come, I'll invite you and Midna to our steak dinner tonight." Dark's attitude changed immediately. He jumped off the bed and bowed.

"Your wish is my command, Princess. What would you have me do?"

"I don't want to carry stuff right now. Go help them in my place."

"Yes, Your Highness." He ran out the door after bowing again. Zelda grinned and jumped onto Midna's bed. She scooted over and gave Zelda room to sit down.

"So... What were you and Dark doing before we arrived?" interrogated Zelda. Midna picked up Dark's book that was discarded in his haste and set it on her nightstand.

"How did you get him to obey you so easily? He never does that for me." said Midna, ignoring Zelda's previous question.

"That's because you can't cook." snickered Zelda. Midna slapped her shoulder and turned away.

"Shut up. I can't cook because I'm not a housewife like you."

"You can be though. Dark seems interested enough."

"..." Midna avoided eye contact with Zelda and got up from her bed to clean up her stuff that had been strewn about the room.

"Don't ignore me Middie!" Zelda grabbed said girl's shoulders and turned her to face her. "What's going on with you and Dark?"

"Nothing! We're fine!"

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me. It looks like you guys seem touchier around each other than before." Midna shifted a little and avoided eye contact.

"... Dark and I had a conversation before you guys arrived."

"What sort of conversation?" asked Zelda.

"I asked if he liked me or not." Midna was interrupted by Zelda's squeal. Midna winced. "Ow. My ears." She heard several people shut their doors down the halls.

"Keep it down!" yelled someone from the hallway.

"FUCK YOU!" Zelda yelled back. She turned to Midna. "Tellmetellmetellmetellme! What'd he say?!" she repeated excitedly. Midna sighed, shrugged off Zelda's hands, and sat down on her couch.

"Well he acted flustered at first, then he simply scoffed and did his usual 'I'm too cool, I've got all the girls' act. When I asked again, he told me that this relationship was completely platonic." explained Midna in a heartbroken tone. "And then he went on to explain how it was only platonic and could never be more than that. In great detail, I might add." Zelda's face morphed from a happy to disappointed to angry to furious. She turned around and rushed to Midna's bags and rummaged around. "... What are you doing Zelda?"

"Just looking for your weapons." Midna nearly choked when Zelda pulled out a pair of ornate Twili knives.

"What the hell are you doing with my oriental knives?!"

"Nothing much. I'm just going to stab out Dark's eyes." Zelda smiled sweetly and skipped out of the door. Skipped.

"Don't do that!" Midna hurriedly grabbed Zelda and pulled her back inside of her room. She quickly confiscated her knives and threw them against the wall, where a target hung. "Are you crazy?"

"No, but Dark is. So we should murder that stupid bum to make him better."

"... You're crazy." After a few minutes of Midna sitting on her crazed best friend, Zelda finally calmed down. "Are you okay now? If I get off of you, will you refrain from slaughtering Dark?"

"Yes to the first question. No to the other." Midna sighed.

"Really. I'm okay with this." She got off of Zelda. The moment they stood up, the door opened.

"We're finally here! About time!" said Dark with glee, setting down the huge bags at his feet.

"It only took forever because you insisted that we take everything at one time." groaned Link. He had been subject to carrying the heaviest suitcases. "I am never doing this again Ilia."

"Oh suck it up you pansy." Ilia was only carrying her handbag and her duffel bag. "It's just a mattress."

"You brought a fucking mattress to school?"

"Of course. I need to have this mattress."

"Why would you need to have this stupid mattress?" he asked, setting the huge suitcase that contained the mattress.

"Because it's so fluffy!" giggled Ilia.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's go eat now! Zelda said we can have steak tonight!" Dark pranced around the room in joy. Zelda put an end to his happiness by tripping him as he walked by. She turned toward her boyfriend.

"Link. Would you tell that idiot twin of yours that he can't have any steak tonight?" Dark shot up from the ground.

"Wait, what?!"

"Um... Dark? Zelda told me to tell you that-"

"Shut up! I heard!" Dark quickly began to grovel at her feet. "What do you mean Zelda?!" She ignored him and walked out the door, leaving Dark to crawl on all fours after her.

"C'mon guys, let's go eat."

"Us too?" asked Ilia.

"Yeah, you and Middie are also coming. Actually, let's invite Sheik and Aryll too."

"Wait, what about me?" asked Dark from the ground as he everyone walked past him. Zelda turned around and walked directly toward Dark. She kicked him into the room and slammed the door.

"Link, tell your idiot twin that he will not be joining us for dinner." She sniffed and briskly walked to the stairs with Ilia and Midna following close behind.

"... Dark. Zelda told me to tell you that-"

"Shut up I heard!"

* * *

Zelda tapped her foot angrily against the asphalt. Sheik shifted uncomfortably as Dark and Link glared at him.

"Um... Are we going to go or what?" Zelda shook her head.

"Not until the evil one leaves." she answered, pointing at Dark.

"I'm not leaving until Sheik burns." he said, staring at Sheik. Aryll quickly latched herself onto Sheik's arm.

"Stop it Dark! Sheik never did anything wrong to you guys! Why do you want to hurt him?"

"Because I won't be satisfied until he suffersss." said Dark, drawing out the 's'. Link nodded, agreeing with the sentiment.

"Can we settle this on the car ride to your place?" asked Ilia. "I'm starving."

"I concur." said Midna. There was a slight pause, then Link sighed.

"Okay guys. I'm willing to sacrifice a little in order to eat." said Link. He pointed at Sheik. "You can come, but you will stay 2 meters away from Aryll at all times. Ilia, you'll drive Sheik and Midna to our place. Aryll and Dark will ride with us." Zelda grabbed Link's arm as he said their final passenger.

"No, Dark will NOT come with us." ordered Zelda. Link sighed and watched Sheik and Midna follow Ilia to her car.

"Zel, why do you hate Dark all of a sudden?" he muttered.

"Because he's a useless good for nothing." replied Zelda without hesitation. Dark smirked.

"Say what you will, but you guys won't be going anywhere without these." said Dark, holding up Link's car keys. "I'm not giving you guys this until you let me come with you." Zelda dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Pfft. We have extra keys you know. I have mine right here..." she rummaged around in her purse for a second. She looked up and gave a weak smile. "... Wait a sec. I'm sure it's somewhere around here." She quickly patted down all her pockets and looked through her purse again. She looked up at Link desperately with tears in her eyes. He sighed.

"You lost your keys again didn't you?"

"N-No! I just... misplaced them."

"Well in that case, I guess Dark has to come along." said Link, waving at Ilia, who drove past them and out of the parking lot.

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Too bad!" said Dark with glee. "I'm going with you whether you like it or-"

"HEY! ZELDA!" shouted somebody from down the street. The three of them turned to look and saw a red-head running towards them. Malon skidded to a stop in front of them "Zel. You dropped. These." said Malon, out of breath. She held up a pair of keys in her hand. Dark's jaw dropped.

"H-How did you-" He was interrupted by Zelda tackling her friend in a big hug.

"Malon! Thank you so much!" Link sighed again and looked at Dark.

"Tough luck bro. Maybe next time." Dark was still dumbstruck.

"H-Hey Malon! How did you find those keys! I thought I hid it in the-" He was cut off again by an stare from Zelda.

"You did what?"

"Hey look, Zelda actually didn't lose her keys this time!" said Link. He patted her head. "Good work Zel." She ignored him and started walking toward Dark.

"You hid my keys?! Why?! How?!" Dark smirked.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm the best pickpocket around. Going through your purse was easy."

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY PURSE?!"

"Dark. Stop talking while you can." said Malon. "I don't know why you hid her keys, but you're digging a hole for yourself."

"Why did you hide my keys?" asked Zelda again.

"Hey, all is fair as far as love is concerned." defended Dark. Malon raised an eyebrow.

"Love of what?"

"Food of course." replied Dark. Link nodded his head.

"I completely agr-" Link was interrupted by Dark being slapped by Zelda.

"What the fu-" He was slapped again. Hard.

"Love? LOVE?! You dare to mention love in front of me?"

"Um... Yes?" Another slap. He fell to the ground, head first. "Ouch."

"I can't believe the nerve of this guy! After what he did to Midna he still dares to say love so carelessly!" Malon, fully aware of Midna and Dark's relationship, quickly looked at Zelda.

"Wait, what did he do?"

"He broke her poor, poor heart by saying that their relationship was completely platonic." said Zelda, looking at Dark on the ground. Malon gasped. She ran over to Dark and kicked him in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"What's so wrong with that?" asked Link, completely oblivious. Malon and Zelda simultaneously turned toward him. He gulped. "W-What I mean to say is that Dark is completely in the wrong here. Hehe... Please don't hurt me." Before the two girls could rip off Link's face, Dark sat up.

"Wait, that's what this is about?" Dark groaned and stood up. "Is this really all about Midna? Jeez, and here I thought you found out about some of my other exploits."

"No! This is about you and-" Dark stopped Zelda with a wave of his hand. Clearly his cocky personality was back.

"Please, no more loud noises. I think you gave me a headache from that last slap." He rubbed his cheek and sighed. "Jeez, women are so touchy." Malon stared at him.

"Can I slap him this time?"

"Yeah go ahead Mal." Dark caught the slap before it hit his face and yawned.

"Please. Stop it. Let me explain." Malon yanked her hand free.

"Explain. Now." Dark sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well I went to go see Midna after I... umm... had an encounter with the local law enforcement."

"So basically, you went to her to hide from the police." summarized Link.

"Yeah."

"Go on." said Zelda, tapping her foot impatiently.

"She brought me to her room after I asked to see it."

"More like you begged to hide in her room." muttered Link.

"Shut up!" Dark whacked his twin on the head. Zelda separated the two before they could fight.

"Okay, then what?"

"I was reading and she was doing something on her laptop for a little while. After that, I don't know what came over her or whatever, but she suddenly asked what if I liked her." Malon and Zelda leaned closer.

"And your reply was?"

"Umm... That we were in a completely platonic relationship."

"I heard that you said a little bit more than that."

"... I kinda might have sort of panicked and said just a tad bit more than what was necessary."

"She said that you explained in great detail that you didn't like her." said Zelda with a disgusted tone.

"I explained in great detail that the relationship wouldn't really work and that it should just be platonic."

"How'd you word it?" asked Malon, skeptically.

"Umm... Something along the lines of 'I think we're too incompatible for this to work and I only see you as a friend. We should just keep this as a platonic relationship.'" Link winced. Even he could hear how bad it sounded. He looked at Zelda. She was shaking. _This isn't good._

"You." said Zelda slowly. She approached Link's brother in anger. He braced himself for another slap. "Are you a freaking idiot?!" Zelda punched Dark in the face. Link looked impressed. _Wow. Dark just got bitch slapped three times and punched in the face by a girl in the past five minutes. I'm totally going to post this on Facebook later._

"OW!" Dark stumbled and leaned against the car. "What the hell was that for?"

"You just surpassed Link as the biggest idiot I know." said Zelda. Link looked at her.

"Hey! I take offense to that."

"Whoa whoa whoa... Isn't that going just a little bit too far? Besides, I told her afterwards that she could touch me however she liked. You know, to keep her interested and happy." said Dark. Zelda and Malon stared at him, then at each other. Then they both face-palmed.

"And that is another reason why I think you are fucking stupid. The way you phrased that explanation would have crushed any girl's heart. And not only that, as soon as you said that, you gave her the okay with by allowing her to, and I quote, touch you however she liked? Right after that shut down? I swear, most girls would have killed you on the spot." ranted Zelda. Malon nodded in agreement. Dark threw his hands up in the air.

"Look, I panicked, okay? I didn't really mean it! She just surprised me with that question and I didn't know how to respond."

"And so you decided to break her heart." muttered Malon. She looked up at him "I agree with Zelda. You're the biggest fucktard I know." Instead of retorting like she thought he would, Dark was silent for a minute. Then:

"What do I do then? It's not like I want things to be like this." He sighed and turned around. "Jeez, this is way too much trouble."

"Dark." said Malon gently. "What you need to do now is think. How do you feel about Midna? What do you want from her? What do you want _for_ her? Figure that out, and I think you'll be one step closer to finding out the answer to your question." Dark sighed again.

"Jeez, you guys don't get tired of making me feel guilty, do you?" he muttered under his breath. He reached into his pocket for a second. Then he threw the car keys at Link, who caught them with surprise. "Whatever. You guys go have dinner. I've gotta go think somewhere else." He started to walk back to his dorm. Zelda suddenly felt bad for hitting Dark so many times. She felt a nudge at her side. She looked up at Link who nodded toward his brother. _Invite him._ he mouthed. Zelda opened her mouth to argue, then closed it again.

"Wait!" called Zelda. Dark stopped and turned around. She looked down and became absorbed in playing with the end of her shirt. "If you want... I guess you could think on your way to our house... for dinner." Zelda hid behind Link as soon as she finished speaking, much to her boyfriend's amusement. Dark paused for a moment, then smiled.

"Sure. Let's go then."

"Wait, go where?" asked Malon, watching Zelda and Dark get into the car with Link.

"We're having steak at our place. You wanna come?" asked Link. "We have room for you."

"Sure!" Malon hopped into the backseat with Zelda, who was still quite embarrassed, and Link drove out of the parking lot. They continued for about ten seconds until Link suddenly braked.

"Wait a sec, where did Aryll go?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Are you sure it's fine for you to ride with us Aryll?" asked Sheik, staring at the blonde haired girl clinging to his arm.

"Yup." said Aryll, popping the 'P'. "They won't care." Sheik had a sneaking suspicion that her brothers would actually care very much, but he dismissed it and hugged Aryll instead. It wasn't often that he was able to be with her without having to be worried about being disemboweled by Dark or Link.

"If you say so honey." smiled Sheik. Midna and Ilia made some disgusted noises in the front as the couple cuddled in the backseat.

"If Dark or Link ask, neither of us knew she was in the car." muttered Ilia.

"Agreed."

* * *

**A/N: A lot of Dark/Midna here. I know. I like this pairing a lot. I don't have anything against Sheik/Midna or Dark/Saria, but I think Dark and Midna go really well with each other. They're dark versions of Link and Zelda (respectively, of course) and I think their personalities match. Granted, I create the personalities, but whatever.**

**Not exactly a lot of Aryll in this chapter. I promised more sister complex, but I had to change some of it for the story. Don't worry, you'll get your full share of over-protective Link and Dark next chapter. (Hopefully.)**

**And again, I'm taking requests. If you want to see something or someone next chapter, leave a review or PM me. I'll fit in as much as I can. Thanks to **_ShadowNinja1011_ **for giving me the idea to add Malon to the mix. :D**

**Review. Favorite. Follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another late chapter. What else is new? Oh well.**

**Once again, I'd like to thank my reviewers: **_1esor2_**,**_ ShadowNinja1011_**, and **_warchief grom hellscream_.

**Anyways, no requests this time. I wasn't able to fit any in here unfortunately. I'll fit all the others in soon. Also, I delayed this chapter because I wanted to release just before the 4****th**** of July. It's not an international holiday, but hey, fireworks are universal.**

**Once again, if you guys see any discrepancies or mistakes, feel free to drop a review or a PM and I'll get to fixing it. You can also request stuff for the next chapter if that'll make you happy. I'll see what I can fit in.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thirty minutes after leaving the school, everybody had finally settled in at Link and Zelda's apartment. Although most of them had pulled into the parking lot much earlier, Sheik and Aryll had been holding hands when Link and Dark arrived, much to their chagrin. This resulted in a ten minute chase where Sheik desperately ran, climbed, and swam away from Link and Dark. Aryll finally managed to calm the two of them down by way of a metal pipe, after which both Zelda and Aryll lectured the twins for another good ten minutes while they rubbed the bumps on their head. After forcing them to promise not to attack Sheik for the remainder of the day, they all made their way into Zelda and Link's apartment.

"Aww... I love this picture Zelda! It's so adorable!" said Malon, gushing at one of the pictures on the wall. "You and Link look so cute together!" The picture she was looking at was of Link and Zelda during their first year of high school. In the picture, Zelda was hugging Link from behind, with her arms tightly wound around his neck, and she had face nearly buried in Link's hair, although it was evident that she was smiling. Link was reaching up behind him, trying to hug her as well while laughing.

"Ah! That's my favorite picture of them!" said Midna.

"My favorite is this one." said Ilia, pointing at a picture with Link and Zelda sleeping in a field of flowers. Zelda's head was on Link's chest as he had a protective arm pulling her closer to him. "Link's hair looks so fluffy!"

"Oh yeah! I took those pictures." said Aryll, sipping tea from a mug. "Actually, I took most of these."

"Between both of our families, Aryll is the best photographer." said Zelda, patting the girl on the head. "We always have her take our pictures."

"Wow! You're amazing Aryll!" As most of the girls gathered around the wall in the living room to admire the pictures, the boys were milling around. Link was wearing an apron and a special green chef hat and was preparing to grill all of the steaks. Dark and Sheik were playing video games. As Link walked out to the balcony to grill the steaks, he heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey, can someone get the door?" Link continued outside to the grill as Zelda opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of a strangely dressed man with a duffel bag and a clipboard.

"Hello? Can I help you?" The man looked up from his clipboard.

"Ah hello madam." said the man. "I have a package for Mr. Link Forrester. Does he live at this residence?"

"Yes he does." answered Zelda.

"Do you live here with him?"

"Yes I do."

"Ah, very good then." He clicked his pen and held it out to her along with the clipboard. "Could you please sign here so that I can verify this transaction has taken place?"

"Sure..." Zelda hesitantly took the pen and signed her name. "What is this package for? I don't believe we've ordered anything."

"I'm afraid I don't know Miss... uh... Harkinian. In any case, even if I did know, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Client confidentiality, of course. Now, good day to you." The strange man, who Zelda now assumed was a delivery man, handed a huge package to her from his duffel bag, bowed slightly and ran down the hallway to the stairs. Zelda closed the door and was immediately jumped on by Malon.

"What's this Zelda? A secret treasure? A new pair of designer shoes? Or maybe even something naughty?" Zelda shrugged off her hyperactive friend.

"I don't know. The guy said it was for Link." She walked to the dining table and set it down. "Link! You have a package!" she called out.

"A package? I didn't order anything though." replied Link from the balcony.

"Well it's right here. Do you want me to open it?"

"Sure." As Zelda began to open it, Dark and Sheik walked into the dining room.

"What's that?" asked Dark curiously.

"I don't know. Link says he didn't order anything but-" She stopped short when she found what was inside. "Link, what did I tell you about buying these?"

"What?" He closed the top of the grill and walked inside. "I told you I didn't order anyth-" He also stopped when he glanced at the contents. "Holy shi-"

"Dude Link! This is awesome!" Dark and Sheik grabbed the fireworks inside the box. "Right on! Now we'll really have a party!"

"Hell yeah!"

"NO!" scolded Zelda, grabbing the fireworks back from them. "I forbid you guys from playing with these. Last time Link got his hands on those, he nearly burned down my house." She gingerly placed them back in the box. "

"C'mon Zel..." said Link, eyeing the biggest one. "It was just that one time!"

"Link. You lit up a firework when we were still inside."

"I didn't mean for it to explode inside!"

"Right. You were aiming for a window."

"I thought that it was open!"

"What's all the commotion?" asked Midna, walking into the kitchen with the rest of the girls. Dark noticed her and slowly began inching away.

"Link wants to burn down our apartment." answered Zelda. Midna looked confused.

"What? Why would he..." Midna caught sight of the box. "Oh. Fireworks." Malon raised an eyebrow at Link.

"Why'd you have these sent here?" asked Malon. "You could have gotten them elsewhere. Heck, you could have gone and picked them up yourself."

"I didn't order it!" protested Link. He eyed the box. "But since it's here..."

"No. I'm not risking our home to these explosives."

"For the last time, I haven't ordered anything recently!"

Then explain this." said Zelda, pointing at the box. Link picked up the receipt.

"It says here that it was ordered two days ago. You can check our credit card history. There shouldn't be any charges out of the ordinary on that day."

"How did this end up here then? And more importantly, why was it addressed to you?"

"I don't know!" They argued back and forth for several minutes as the rest of the guests watched.

"Ten rupees that this will end up with them making out." muttered Malon.

"Ten rupees that this will end up with make-up sex." Midna muttered back. Sheik snickered and Aryll shot him a dirty look. The phone rang before she could say anything to him.

"Guys, phone!" called Ilia. When neither one of the blondes moved or even showed signs of hearing her. "Whatever. I'll get it." She walked over to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello? This is Ilia. They're arguing. Why? Ugh, fine." She walked over to the dining room where the two were still arguing. "Guys, Ganny's on the phone. He wants to talk to you guys." When the two of them continued to yell at each other, Ilia shrugged and threw the phone at them.

"Ow!" said Link, rubbing his head. He looked at Ilia. "What was that for?"

Ilia pointed at the phone. "Ganny wants to talk to you."

Link picked it up. "Hello?"

"Link, did you receive a package today?"

"Yeah. Why? Were you the-" He stopped as he heard the doorbell ring. He walked over and opened the door. "Ganon, what the fu-"

"Hey, do you have the fireworks?" He caught sight of the box and fireworks in dining room. "Oh you do. Great." He brushed past Link and walked to the rest of the people in the apartment. "Hey guys."

"Okay, clearly these are yours." said Zelda, stopping Ganondorf from picking them up. "Can you explain why they were delivered to us?"

"Oh. Sorry about that. I ordered them by mail because I wanted to show my parents fireworks since they're going back to the desert tomorrow. But I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to be here for the delivery. They charge a fee whenever they can't deliver it and plus I wouldn't be able to get the fireworks. Besides, I know you guys wouldn't use them because I heard Zelda wouldn't let Link play with fireworks."

"...How did you know that we were going be here though?"

Ganondorf thought about it. "... I didn't." He looked at the dumbfounded stares he got from the others. "Didn't really think that far ahead. Well, whatever. It worked out in the end." He picked up all of the fireworks and walked out the door. "Thanks guys!" Everyone stayed silent after the door closed. Then:

"Told you I didn't order them."

"Shut up Link."

* * *

After Link went back and finished grilling the steaks, everyone sat down for dinner. A few of the steaks were extra well done because Link forgot about them during the firework incident. Luckily, the females seemed to favor those instead of the rare ones, which the guys preferred. About halfway through the dinner, fireworks began to light up the darkening sky. Aryll rushed out to the balcony to get a good look at them.

"They're so pretty!" she said, pointing at the flashes of red and yellow high above. She ran back to her seat when Sheik tried to take a piece of her steak.

"I can't believe Ganny did that..." muttered Zelda, stabbing at her mashed potatoes.

Midna laughed. "You're just mad that you were wrong." She pointed at Link, whom was happily eating his slice of steak. "Just apologize already to him already." Link looked up expectantly at Zelda. He smirked when he saw her fluster.

"C'mon Zel! I'm waiting."

"Shut up!" She threw a vegetable at him, which he caught in his mouth.

"Zelda, no throwing food at the dinner table." said Malon, mock-scolding her.

"Just apologize to me. I won't bite." said Link. Zelda murmured something under her breath. "Huh? What was that?" Link turned his head. "Did you something? An apology perhaps?"

"I said sorry!"

"For what?" asked Link.

"For thinking you ordered the fireworks." she muttered. Zelda began to eat again furiously to hide her embarrassment as the others laughed.

"Ah, thank you for apologizing Zelda! How kind of you!" Zelda kicked her boyfriend under the table.

"Speaking of apologies, I think someone else needs to give one." said Malon, eyeing Dark. He choked and began to cough violently.

"Are you okay Dark?" asked Aryll.

"Y-Yeah. Food just... went down the wrong way."

"Who needs to apologize?" asked Midna, oblivious to Dark's discomfort. Malon simply shrugged and nudged Dark's leg.

"Someone who did something very bad." said Zelda, relieved that no one was looking at her anymore.

"Wait, is someone in trouble?" asked Aryll.

"Someone will be if they don't speak up." muttered Malon. When Dark pretended not to hear, she kicked him. Hard.

"OW! Don't kick me!" Another kick.

"Dark, what'd you do this time?" asked Midna, smiling. Dark's eyes widened and he avoided her gaze.

"N-Nothing." He withered under the glare of Zelda and Malon as the others just stared at him quizzically. After a moment, he stood up. "I'm going to get some air."

"What's with him?" asked Midna after he had left. "Should I go after him?"

"Yes!" said Malon, standing up suddenly. She pointed at the front door. "Go talk with him!"

"Umm... Okay." Midna went after Dark and Malon sat back down. After a few seconds, she groaned.

"What is it?" asked Sheik.

"Dark is going want an apology for kicking him after this."

* * *

Outside, Dark leaned on the railing and sighed. "How the fuck am I supposed to apologize for something like that?" muttered Dark, running a hand through his silver hair.

"Well you could start by saying sorry." Dark swore and turned around quickly.

"O-Oh. Hey Midna."

"Hi." She leaned on the railing and poked Dark's shoulder. "So, what's going on? Who do you have to apologize to? What'd you do?"

"I..." Dark opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. _Damn, this is hard._

"Hmm?"

"I think... I might have made a mistake with someone."

"Who? What'd you do?"

"I... Uh..." Dark opened and closed his mouth again. _GODDAMMIT! SPEAK MOUTH!_

"Seriously, what's wrong? I'm getting worried." Midna laughed and shoved his shoulder lightly. She sounded happy, but her face showed concern. _She really cares about me._ thought Dark. He stared at the features of her face he felt like his heart was melting.

"Is... there something wrong with my face?" asked Midna. "You're staring again."

"O-Oh! Uhh..." Dark jumped back. "Sorry about that. I-"

"Are you sick or something? You seem really out of it."

"I just-"

"Are you sure you're okay? Did you bump your head or something? Did you-"

"GODDAMMIT MIDNA! STOP CARING SO MUCH!" Dark covered his mouth, trapping the words 'about me' in his throat. Midna looked stunned. She stepped back a bit. All of her emotions that she pent up throughout the entire day started to spill out.

"I-I'm sorry Dark..." said Midna as she began to cry. Dark panicked.

"W-Wait! No. I didn't-"

"I'm sorry for bothering you Dark." said Midna through her sobs. "I'll just-" She turned but was stopped by Dark's hand.

"WAI-" He stopped himself from yelling again. He took a shaky breath and tried to calm himself. "Midna. Please... Just..." Midna looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. In the glow of the fireworks, she looked- _Beautiful. By Din she's gorgeous._ Dark closed his eyes for a second. "Midna could you just stand right here?" He led her back a few steps and then turned back around so that he wasn't facing her. "I-" He took another breath. "I'm sorry." He paused for a second before he continued. "I didn't mean what I said earlier today." Midna looked up.

"You mean about-"

"Yeah. About that." Dark gripped the railing until he thought his knuckles would break. "I didn't mean what I said about you. About us. I... was surprised when you asked me. I didn't tell you what I really want." He paused.

"What do you want Dark?" asked Midna gently. He could hear her slowly walking towards him.

"I-I want..." Dark stopped himself. _What do I want?_ He had long been a skeptic of long term relationships and never really wanted anything serious. The thought of love to him was always a joke. He felt her touch his back and it felt like an electric charge. He turned around and found Midna's gaze on him. His eyes softened as he reached for her face and held it. _Midna. I want Midna._ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Midna. I want you. I want you to be my girlfriend. Please, I'm sorry for before. I really wa-" He was cut off by her lips. He opened his eyes, surprised at first, and then he deepened the kiss. They stood there like that for a full minute under the moonlight and fireworks. When they finally broke, Midna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes." she whispered in his ear. Dark smiled and hugged her back.

"Are they still kissing?"

"I don't know! I can't see anything!"

"Move over Sheik!"

"I would, but Link is too fat."

"Shut the fu-"

"What are you guys doing?" asked Midna looking at her friends trying to peek outside the door without being seen.

"Crap. She saw us."

"Bail!" All of the heads protruding from the doorway instantly retreated and the door slammed shut. Dark looked back at Midna and said something, but his words were muffled by an extremely loud firework. Midna smiled and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was that ending? I decided to just go ahead and finish up all the Midna/Dark stuff so I can spend the last few chapters all on Sheik and Aryll. In case you didn't notice, I tried really hard to fit in the fireworks. It didn't go so well in the beginning, but hopefully you'll overlook that.**

**Anyways, what'd you think of this story's first real kiss scene? Any thoughts or comments, just leave a review.**

**More requests? Just leave a review or PM me. I'm sure you know the drill by now. Thank you guys so much!**

**Also, just a side note:** _Peaches R Tasty_**, I am so sorry that I forgot about you. You reviewed and left a request to boot. So sorry about that. In response to your suggestion, I don't want to spend any more time on non-complex stuff. But I like your idea so much that I'll make another story about it at a later time. Thanks.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow.**


End file.
